Author Fighters: Paradox
by TLSoulDude
Summary: When Wildheart-Edge goes back in time to prevent the invasion of Azazel, the present he returns to is not what he expected. The Author Fighters don't exist, ChaosMagemon is nowhere to be found, and a war between TL and Hikari is destroying the multiverse. Aided by a paranoid and anti-social TSS and a government-employed Mora Nara, they need to save the world before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One...

Lion's Edge leaped from building to building. Another day, another fight with the Darksides. He got the order to join them about ten minutes ago. He stayed, looking up at the sky for about seven more. It was the anniversary of the war that raged through because of the invading Azazel.

"Hey, if that hedgehog can get mopey when the anniversary of his parents' death comes around, why can't I get some time?" Edge murmured.

He came to a halt at the museum as he saw a few members of the FAF-the recently-Digivolved ChaosMagemon, Hikari Ino, Airnaruto, Ranger, TSS, the Fictor Brothers, Shadow-DJ, Mora Nara, and Kitten Hachi-chan. The group seemed to be involved in a fight with a band of animated skeletons, carrying swords and shields. Edge lunged down next to TL and the two began fighting back-to-back.

"So, what's the situation?" Edge asked.

"Well, Boss Wiz thinks that it has to do with Drake getting his hands on the Book of the Dead for an immortal army." the Fictorian said before promptly smashing a skeleton.

"Unfortunately, immortal does not mean invincible." Dimensiondude said, slamming his tail into another one.

"Unfortunately?" Lunatic asked, kicking a skeleton before slamming one with his shoulder, "I think you mean for THEM."

Kitty was surrounded by skeleton soldiers. She thrust out her hands and they all froze solid before shattering.

"It's okay as long as they're already dead." She said, timidly.

DJ swung his scythe around, slashing through the skeletons before Mora grabbed one before splitting it in half with his vectors.

"AWESOME!" Mora grinned, high-fiving his friend.

Hikari and CM were fighting back-to-back, CM blasting them with his scepter as Hikari slashed at them with her silver sword, Twinsegia. CM then jumped into the air as Hikari rolled out of the way, using waterbending to grab a few and break them apart before CM smashed through them with his scepter.

"Not exactly our best date, but I think it'll do." CM smiled, nodding at his girlfriend.

"Yes, it will, Sempai-kun." Hikari replied.

"If you two are finished giving idle banter..." TSS said as he casually stepped through the skeleton men, shooting them through the heads, "I've found the person abusing the Book's power."

"Lemme guess, it's our favorite Darkside?" CM asked.

"No, it's The Face." TSS replied, loading a fresh clip into his pistol before firing a round into a skeleton before it exploded.

"Great, just what we need." Lunatic growled, leaping from wall-to-wall as he slashed through the skeletons with his UFO Fang Sword, "A visit from THAT psycho."

"The Face, eh?" Edge growled as he dodged another strike and bolted for the entrance. "About time I finally got another shot at his ugly mug!" He held up his hand as lightning began crackling around his hand. He looked around before walking through the exhibits. He heard a noise and wheeled around to see that the T-Rex skeleton was moving and began walking towards him. Sitting atop him was the Anti-Author known as The Face.

"Like my steed, Leo?" he asked, a maniacal look on his face, "HI-HO, FOSSIL! MURDEEEEER!"

The fossilized dinosaur charged at Edge, who dodged the strike with a sudden fierce bound. Bursting into a sprint, he swiftly closed the distance and quickly lunged at the Anti-Author, punching him in the jaw and knocking him off. "Fulguris!" He then thrust out his hands and sent a burst of electricity at him. While writhing as a result, Face dropped a black volume. Edge ran, grabbed it, and placed a foot on The Face's cheek to pin him to the ground. "Boot to da face!" he whooped.

"Well, THIS seems oddly cliche for you..." he said with a smirk.

"Eh, we all have our off days… now shut up, I'm reading… wow, never thought I'd be saying THAT today." Edge simply said before reading aloud, "_Mortuus redire. Benedicite spiritus, et in c. Requiem et pacem._"

A burst of dark wind erupted from the pages of the book, washing over his face, sending his mane wildly flapping in the fierce gust; bangs getting in the way of his vision. He looked around with some strain and saw the fossil fall apart. Outside, the skeleton soldiers vanished.

"Well, that was easy." TL shrugged.

Back inside, Edge dragged The Face to his feet, the Anti-Author still snickering.

"What's so funny, Chuckles?" Edge asked.

"Your whole hero thing." Face replied, "You spend so much time trying to save the day, but you know what the punchline is? No matter how hard you try, you can't save everyone...like the time I killed half of New York or those millions you just couldn't save! What happened to 'em again, Cubbie? I tend to forget… so many disasters listed, y'know, from that incident alone." The Face grinned as he began to reflect. Here came his favorite part… watching the hero squirm as his worst memories came to light. "A few thousand burned in the firestorm of the first day, right? A couple hundred thousand more or so in earthquakes… Men, women, children, babies, pets… I can't imagine what life must be like for you, waking up every day, with all that blood staining your hands…wait, no, I sort of can; I've done it too…"

That caused Edge to tighten his grip on Face, who just began laughing more, "OH, IT SEEMS I HIT A NERVE! I'm very good at that, y'know!"

Afterwards, an armored car drove up to the museum to drag away The Face, who was in a straight-jacket.

"Taking bets now, how long before he's broken out?" TSS asked.

"I give him a week." CM said.

"Five days." DJ stated.

"Two days." Mora said.

"Twenty-six hours." Lunatic said. He then saw Edge walking out, looking sulky, "Hey, Edge, why the long face?"

"None of your business." Edge stated, walking away.

"If it was something Face said, just know that he was just trying to psych you out." Lunatic said, "He's a psycho, it's what he does."

"It's working then." Edge simply said.

"He taunted you about that war." TSS stated as he walked over.

"How'd you find out?" Edge asked. The SWAT-dressed vampire glared at the leonine, who shrank back and said, "Okay, stupid question."

"It's true, you can't save everyone. You fumbled and many died." TSS stated, "Likely, you will make more costly mistakes."

"If this is a pep talk, skip to the peppy part." Lunatic said.

"Which means the times you do succeed will be the more meaningful." TSS concluded, "You just need to accept that."

Edge simply grunted as he ran off.

**Fanfiction Dot Net presents...**

**A TLSoulDude fanfiction...**

**Edited by Wildheart-Edge and Hikari Ino...**

**Josh Keaton...**

**Eric Vale...**

**Stephanie Sheh...**

**Crispin Freeman...**

**Will Friedle...**

**Michelle Ruff...**

**Christian Bale...**

**AUTHOR FIGHTERS: PARADOX**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two...

Edge groaned as he slowly came to. He felt...dried grass. He looked around and saw that he was in the middle of a savannah. He wondered why he was there...but then he remembered. He found that Rook had made a time machine that apparently took him, Loon, and Kitty on a joyride through the multiverse due to a malfunction once and Edge "borrowed" it. He took himself to a time period before the invasion and promptly destroyed the gateways.

"Wait a minute..." he said, looking around with a look of sudden realization, "This is Kiburi! I'm home! But...why-"

His wondering was cut off as he heard the sound of marching. He looked behind him and saw about twelve men of varying heights and attributes wearing a silvery armor and carrying two-foot-wide shields with a violet center as well as halberds. From what he remembered from the Fictor Brothers' descriptions, they were Frontliners, the top of Fictron's military force. But why were they in Kiburi? Fictron was a nation located in the Lower World of Earth, not even close to Kiburi.

His attention was then grabbed by the person leading the Frontliners. It was a tall man wearing a black suit and tie, a pair of sunglasses, and neatly-combed spiky black hair. His most noticeable feature was his hands, which seemed to be made of metal and sharpened into blades. He also had a good guess on who this was.

"Blacknova." He said to himself.

Blacknova stepped right up to him and glared at him. He held out his hand to Edge, as if expecting something.

"Your identification numbers, Kubari." Blacknova stated.

"What?" Edge asked, backing away.

"Regulations." Blacknova stated, "All Kubaris are to hand over their identification numbers to an officer of Fictron of any rank if ordered."

"YOU, an officer of Fictron? Don't make me laugh." Edge scoffed.

"You ARE aware that a disrespect for the power structure can result in detainment for as long as I see fit, correct?" Blacknova asked, flexing his metal fingers.

"Sorry, you haven't exactly earned respect." Edge growled.

The Frontliners made to approach, but Blacknova held out a hand, "Stand down. I shall deal with this brat myself."

Blacknova shrugged off the coat of his tuxedo as he approached Edge, balling his hands into fists.

"Bring it on..." Edge said, tensing up. He was prepared to use Ingentia to rush the fallen Fictron Knight and catch him off guard. However, when he lunged forward, he just toppled over. He got to his feet just as Blacknova approached him, "What's going on?"

Blacknova grabbed Edge by the neck and proceeded to toss him in the air before punching him in the gut. The metallic fist drove the wind out of his lungs and he flew through the air until Blacknova caught up with him, grabbed him by the head, and slammed him into the ground.

"Now, are you more...agreeable?" Blacknova asked, hefting Edge up by his hair.

Edge held up his hand, trying to call up a Rasengan. Nothing happened.

"I...I can't feel..." he said, suddenly realizing what was going on and why he was here. He closed the gates, therefore he never left Kubari and never gained the advanced abilities he obtained on his adventures with the Author Fighters. That meant he still had the basic Mana techniques, but they would be useless against a Fictorian of Blacknova's power.

"Unknown Kubari, you will be escorted to the nearest camp." Blacknova said, placing a set of cuff links on Edge's wrists, which bound themselves together with red electric wiring. He grabbed his jacket and pulled it back on, dusting it, "There, you will await a disciplinary hearing and eventual processing."

"Think, Edge, how do these guys go from place-to-place again?" Edge thought, trying to remember. Then, suddenly, he recalled something TL had brought up once...

"Fictorians use portal devices to jump from world-to-world. However, ours need regular recharging because they're usually only good for one or two jumps. Even then, it runs on River Energy, so it might be dangerous for a species that hasn't developed the immunity to it."

"Good." Edge thought, looking at the Frontliners as they surrounded him and began leading him away in a march, "Now, I just need the right opening...hope one of these guys still has theirs."

The small army continued on its way, approaching a rundown town surrounded by a moat lined with spears. Blacknova held up his hand and a bridge appeared between the unit and the camp. Edge caught sight of a peculiar device on his wrist, almost like a watch, but with a small, red orb in the center. He hoped that was a portal device...

He was led through the camp and what he saw chilled him to the bone. His people, the people of Kubari, were darting from street to street, looking timidly as Frontliners stood at every block with wary expresisons. On every street corner was a pink flag with a black lightning bolt and flower, the flag of Fictron. He heard a commotion and glanced over to see a Frontliner kicking over a young Kubari.

"THIEF!" he shouted.

"MY FAMILY NEEDS FOOD!" the Kubari shouted.

"Such brutality..." Blacknova growled, walking over to the Frontliner and glaring at him. The Frontliner looked at his superior before walking away, leaving the boy there. Blacknova returned and resumed leading the unit back through the town.

"Okay, THAT does it." Edge snarled, jumping at Blacknova. The Fictorian wheeled around as Edge caught the device on his wrist and pulled it off. He rolled away, clutching it.

"Kubari, if you use that, then the radiation might very well kill you." Blacknova stated.

"Guess I'll have to risk it, then." Edge said, pushing down on the orb. A purple portal appeared and he jumped into it with a loud, "Kuaga!"

The portal closed behind him as he vanished. Blacknova sighed as he took off his sunglasses and rubbed his eyes.

"To je méně než ideální..." he murmured in Fictronian.

Edge felt as if he was being pulled apart as well as being burned alive while being pulled through a thick, rubber tube. The portal was sucking him through to...well, anywhere. He thought of Los Angeles with all his might.

After what felt like centuries, he saw an opening and was spat out in the streets of a city. But, judging from the sky, he was at least on Earth. He groaned as he rolled over.

"THE FICTRONIANS ARE HERE!" a panicked voice screamed, "THEY'RE HERE FOR THEIR WAR! WE'LL ALL DIE!"

"Easy, buddy." came a familiar voice, "Does he look like a Frontliner to you?"

Edge groaned as he rolled over. While this didn't look like LA, the man who walked over to him looked oddly familiar.

"D-DJ?" he asked, staggering up.

"Yeah, that's my name." DJ said. Oddly enough, his skin wasn't the pitch-black Edge remembered, his eyes weren't the vivid shade of green, and his robe and scythe were absent. He just looked like an average person, "And you are...?"

"Wh-what's going on?" Edge asked, "Why's everything so crazy?"

"Things have been crazy for a while now." DJ stated, "Ever since that war started."

"War?" Edge asked, looking shocked.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three...

Columbus, Ohio...

A man wearing a duster coat and a fedora stepped through the streets. Everyone who saw him looked around, terrified. The reason? His pale complexion and oddly prominent fangs. He brought up a voice-recorder to his face.

"Syndicate journal, Day 400." he said, "Reminded on reawakening that entire organization gone. Not pleasant. This world's afraid of me. I've seen its true face, I know it for what it is. A terrified child facing death while the political figures it has for a father assure it that everything will be fine, even when it won't. All the liberals, conservatives, and smooth-talkers in Austin stare with us into the void and now, they can't think of anything to say."

_"This war will not divide us as a country."_ said the voice of the American president, _"They have taken DC, they have taken the East Coast, but they will NOT take our spirits or our hopes! We are America and we will stand strong."_

"Heard lies from the mouth of the world's most powerful salesman." TSS said, "Trying in vain to keep our hopes up. Unfortunately, every man and woman know in his gut, in her heart, that we're all doomed. Just like the entire multiverse."

"Syndicate." Came a voice.

The vampire stopped his recording and wheeled around, drawing a pistol and pointing it at Mora Nara. Oddly enough, the mutant was wearing a set of camo that wouldn't look out-of-place on a Navy SEAL as well as a stern expression.

"What do you want, Nara?" he asked, irritably.

"To ask for your assistance." Mora replied in a business-like tone, "You know this war's been going on for far too long. We need a team."

TSS put his gun away before asking, "Team?"

"Yeah." Mora nodded, "We'd like you on it."

"I work alone." TSS simply said, turning to leave, "Sorry, but I have better things to do than chat with the government's stooge."

"I HELP people, vampire." Mora stated, defensively, "If we get enough people together, we can fix this."

"Ross said he could fix things as well." TSS stated, "In case you haven't noticed, he's missing. Besides, the war's already over. I've seen the signs."

"Then who won?" Mora asked.

"Nobody." TSS said before jumping into the air and flying away.

"So, wait, the Balances are at war with the Fictronians?" Edge asked as he and DJ walked through the streets, "Why're they doing that? TL and Hikari are good friends, almost brother and sister."

"I don't know where you've been, but this war's been going on for over a year." DJ said, "I don't know how it started, but it seems to have gone that one side slighted the other and now they both want each others' blood."

"How did things get screwed up this bad?" Edge asked, "Where's the Author Fighters?"

"Author Fighters? What kinda name is that?" DJ asked, walking over to a moped and putting on a helmet, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got other things to do. I have a delivery route."

DJ drove off, leaving Edge in the dust. He looked at the ground.

"Balances and Fictronians at war, DJ's not the Reaper's apprentice, and the FAF aren't around." Edge said, "How'd it end up like this? Me not getting powers I can understand, but this?" He put a hand to his temple, "C'mon, Edge, how'd you wind up unconscious here...?"

_Flashback..._

_While Rook was explaining the mechanics of the watch, Edge swiped it and set it to the date of the creation of the Gates._

_"Azazel's war can't claim all those lives if he doesn't get here in the first place..." he murmured as he activated the portal and jumped in._

_"And, you'd better remember to close the gate behind you or else anything could-" Rook said, looking over and sighing in irritation, "Why do I talk to people?"_

_He then lurched forward as someone knocked him to the ground and ran inside._

_End flashback..._

"Someone came in after me." Edge said, "That's how it happened! While I was fixing everything, he screwed with the timeline!" Edge glared as he began walking away, "Now...to find someone who CAN help me..."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four...

Fictronian-held Konoha...

In this world, the Hokage Mountain had been leveled and the tower that had been the home of the village's best ninja was now a place reserved for Fictronian high officers as a base of operations for the war. Though the ninjas of this village put up a valiant fight, the superior force of the Fictron Knights overwhelmed them. This point was a strategic area, after all. However, some of the local ninjas resisted.

A small squad wearing ANBU masks ran through the forest with five people in hot pursuit. The five following them were the Fictron Knights of Guidance, Order, Truth, Loyalty, and Hope-Dezblade, Mrfipp, Sakkee, Lunatic121, and String. Two of the ninjas fell behind. One of them had pink hair while the other had black. The pink-haired one brought a fist into the ground, causing a chunk of rock to burst between them. However, with a burst of violet energy, String easily punched through them.

"Surprise." She said as Lunatic landed next to her.

"TAKE THE PACKAGE AND GO!" the raven-haired ninja shouted, rapidly making hand-signs as Lunatic did so as well.

"Two can play at that game, chicken-butt." The Fictorian ninja said.

"FIRE-STYLE!" the two shouted, "FIREBALL JUTSU!"

The two spat out bursts of flame. When they made contact, an explosion ripped through the forest. The two vanished from sight as String continued fighting the pink-haired ninja. The two threw punches at each other, the resulting contact caused a crater to appear around them and the ninja's mask to shatter, revealing it to be Sakura Haruno.

"Y'know, we'll be at this all day!" String said as she began blocking blows, "You ninjas lost that fight, DEAL WITH IT."

"No, THIS is our home!" Sakura shouted, "We won't let people like you just come in and take over!"

"That's what we said." String said before deflecting an oncoming blow and throwing a punch. Her River Energy allowed her to super-charge her arms and legs to deliver massive blows and powerful jumps. One blow broke Sakura's neck like a twig.

Meanwhile, the other ninja was pacing around, a set of kunai in hand. He heard something and hurled the projectiles at the source, narrowly missing Lunatic, whose eyes were glowing blue.

"Nice shot." Lunatic said before hurling one of his chakram, hitting the ninja in the neck and sending him to the ground, bleeding and gasping for air. Lunatic's power gave him an incredible eye for long-range weapons, allowing him to hit his targets nine times out of ten. He walked over to the ninja and kicked off his mask, showing it was Sasuke Uchiha. He pulled the chakram out. In seconds, the Uchiha had died.

Meanwhile, the remaining ninjas were running as fast as they could, slowly getting picked off. One got impaled by Fipp's Bungee Blade, another by Dez's chain kama.

"Getting package to portal." The leader said into a comm link, "Fictron Knights are on our tails..."

She saw a bluish-green portal and hurled the package into it. She made to jump behind it, but she yelled as she felt a dart hit her neck.

"Nice aim, Kee." Dez said to Sakkee as the three knights surrounded her.

"I could see where she was going." Sakkee said, looking at a gauntlet that the ninja knew was a Fictronian Dart-Thrower.

"Now, what's this little ninja up to?" asked a voice. In a flurry of movement, TLSoulDude landed in front of the ninja. He grabbed her mask and took it off, showing it was a girl with white eyes and dark brown hair, "The dart that hit you was laced with Cambrillo Venom. It's an interesting substance we kept from Fictron. It isn't lethal, don't worry, but it makes lying rather hard. I can tell you're a Hyuga, but why not say a little more about yourself? Who are you and why were you and your friends out here after curfew?"

"N...no..." The Hyuga said, brows furrowed in concentration.

"Think we can risk a higher dosage, Fipp?" TL asked, looking at him.

"I think, but not much." Fipp replied, placing a needle on the Hyuga's neck. It disintegrated into her flesh and she yelled out.

"And don't try running." Dez advised, "Sakkee's got future-sight. Any plan you have, she's already got a counter about a minute in advance."

"Now, who are you?" TL asked, "And what was that package?"

"I...I'm Hanabi Hyuga." she said, "I was sending it to Earth, to be picked up by Mora Nara. I don't know what it was, just that it could stop this war."

"Thank you for your cooperation." TL said, drawing his UFO Short Sword, "Had we met under different circumstances, Hanabi Hyuga, I might've liked you. This isn't personal, but how would it look if I let one person escape?"

"M-my clan would not..."

"Their options are dealing with it or getting wiped out." TL said, driving his sword into her chest, "In these times, I'm not really picky as to which one."

TL pulled his blade out and let the girl fall to the ground.

"Now what, Lord Ultima Master?" Fipp asked.

"Prepare to mobilize the troops." TL said, "We're going to end this. This will be the final battle."

Edge began running as fast as he could, stopping to catch his breath. He had been running for about three days now, taking stops for food or to catch his breath. If the FAF had been around, there might have been some form of teleportation at his disposal. But, there was nothing he could do. He had to make it to Columbus. He read in a paper that there were vampire attacks in that area, normally on criminals or scout parties of Balances and Fictronians. If the rumors were true and if his gut was to be trusted, the it could only be one person.

He entered into a rundown house as the sun began going down.

"Let's see, rundown shack, far side of town..." he said, walking in as he walked down the stairs, seeing a rack of pistols and assault rifles and a coffin, "Odd obsession with guns and a coffin. I think I have a pretty good idea who this is..."

When the sun faded from sight, putting the world into darkness, the coffin slid open and a fist closed around Edge's neck. The Shadow Syndicate, looking more like a noir detective than a SWAT officer. He slowly stood up, holding the leonine up.

"Who sent you?" he snarled.

"S...Syn..." Edge choked.

"The FBI? Fictron Knights? Whatever special operations the Balances use?" he snarled as he grabbed a pistol and pointed it at Edge's chin.

"I...found ya..." Edge gasped, "Because...b-because I...need you..."

TSS dropped Edge, who began panting.

"Make it fast, I have a patrol to take." the vampire said, shoving his pistol into the holster before grabbing a set of SMG's.

"Look, this may sound weird, but I'm a time-traveller." Edge said.

"And I'm a vampire. Which is weirder?" TSS asked.

"Touche." Edge said, "But things went haywire because somebody screwed with history, making this world the way it is. Where I came from, everything was different."

"Goes without saying." TSS stated, sliding a crowbar onto his belt, "Okay, bored now, good-bye."

"What's up with you?" Edge asked, "I mean, where I came from, you weren't the friendliest of guys, but you at least TRIED."

"Trust me, in this world, a vampire is the lesser of the monsters." TSS said, walking out the door into the night, Edge following after him. He sighed, "You're not leaving, are you?"

"No." Edge stated.

"Question." TSS said, looking over, "In your world, was my organization in one piece?"

"Hellsing? Yeah, they were." Edge replied. "...Wait, what happened to Hellsing?"

He would receive no answer from his undead former-companion, who simply glowered at him silently for a few moments… before sighing in defeat. "Where's that device?" TSS asked.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five...

Balance-held Australia...

A small boat hit the beach of the world's only continent-nation. It was about eighteen-feet long, streamlined, and black. A panel slid open and three people rolled out. They were Sgt. Ray Phoenix, TemhotaTech, and Sovereign64. Four other vehicles hit the shore as other members of the Black Berets slid out.

"Men, keep a sharp eye." Ray stated, in a hushed voice, "And look for the thing Mora ordered us to look for."

"We're taking a huge risk coming into Balance-turf, y'know." Sovereign said, a hand on the hilt of his katana, "I've heard how they treat their prisoners."

"But, hey, I get to test out this puppy right here." Temhota said, pulling out what looked like a hand-held Vicker's chain gun.

"Shouldn't be that hard to spot with the energy output." Ray said, taking out a radar device and looking at it, "If we're going to stop this war, we'll need to-"

TWANG!

One of Ray's men fell to the ground, an arrow in his eye.

"Crap." Ray cursed, putting the radar away, "MEN! FALL BACK! OUR SITUATION'S COMPROMISED!"

"Too late for that." Sovereign said, drawing his sword.

Surrounding them, emerging from the water, came an army of Balances with fishlike tails. They opened their mouths and let out shrill noises that caused the gathered soldiers to yell and fall to the ground. Temhota growled as he got to his feet and began opening-fire with his gun. The Sannin ducked out of sight at that point. However, their relief was short-lived as the armored Archs began charging, slashing through the Black Berets. Sovereign blocked a strike and kicked out at one before lunging over and slashing at another one before promptly getting impaled on a sword.

Ray pulled out his M4 Commando and began firing at the oncoming troopers as Cherubs began arriving, assaulting the troops with a blizzard of arrows. Temhota turned his gun to them, even as he got an arrow in his left arm.

"TAKE THIS!" he roared, opening-fire and bringing them down.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" came a voice.

With a flash of green light, Temhota was knocked to the ground, dead. Ray snarled as he saw Lucifer, Ucha, and Ruka running at him. He drew his wakizashis and dodged a strike from the Balance of Hatred and delivered a kick to his jaw. He slashed at Ucha, who jumped over the strike and punched the ex-SOLDIER in the face, the force making him drop his swords. Ray thrust out his hand and sent a fiery blast at the Balance of Happiness, but Ruka was quick to take her place and began fighting.

Ray dodged every strike before hitting Ruka in the chest and collar, knocking her to the ground, winded, before he pulled out a weighted chain and hurled it at Ucha as she ran at him, hitting her legs and causing her to fall. He then went to fight Lucifer as the two began exchanging powerful blows. However, as they were fighting, Ray's arms went into the air, contorting.

"Bloodbending." Said a voice. Hikari Ino walked over, a cold expression on her face and a golden, diamond-shaped pendant around her neck, "Judging by your lack of resistance to it, you're not Fictorian."

"No, good ol' fashion human." Ray said, glaring at the Balance Queen.

"How about you give him a little session with me?" Lucifer asked, smirking, "Finding information happens to be a specialty of mine."

"Do what you want." Ray growled, "Just know that, compared to my training, it'll be like dealing with mosquito bites."

"Interrogation is not required, Lucifer-san." Hikari said, "I already know what his team was after." With a twitch of her fingers, Hikari made Ray's hand go to the pistol holstered to his side and put the barrel against his temple, one of his fingers on the trigger, "As you only have seconds to live, who sent you?"

"Drop dead." Ray snarled, "Judging by how defensive she is, I'm guessing it was right..."

"Wrong." Hikari simply said, making the smallest of motions with her pinkie.

**BANG!**

Ray's hand was forced to pull the trigger and he crumpled to the ground, a bloody hole in his head. Hikari walked over to Ruka and helped her to her feet before cutting Ucha free.

"Thanks." Ruka said, standing up.

"I am the servant of my people." Hikari said. She looked at the sky and saw an odd, pink tint. Her scowl darkened, "Gather as much forces as we can. We go to Disney Castle. But we stop at Boston to pick up our secret weapon."

TSS was flying Edge through the night sky, carrying him under his armpits. It had been about a week since Edge arrived in this new, strange world. And, with each new thing he had seen, he felt more and more horrified by what had happened…Things should not have changed this badly. WHO could have chainged things this badly? Syndicate said they were heading for the current-capital: Austin, Texas, since the Balances were running DC. It took them two days to fly over, because TSS had to stop before sunrise and find a place to sleep through the day. By the middle of the night, they arrived at the temporary capital building-a large building that resembled a corporate HQ. Edge walked in, but TSS remained in the doorway.

"Well?" Edge asked.

"I'm a vampire." TSS stated, "I can't go into a building unless I'm invited in my the master of the house."

"...Of course…" Edge sighed as he walked to the front desk, where a secretary sat, "Uh, my friend can't come in if he's not invited, so could you ask the guy at the top to let him in?"

She sighed before saying, "Mr. Nara? He's here."

_"Tell him he can come in."_ came a familiar voice.

"Mora says you can come in." The secretary called to TSS, who grunted before stepping through.

"Mora? As in Mora Nara?" Edge asked Syndicate as he walked over, "DJ's bro?"

"No, Mora as in 'Mora Nara, the government's pet'." TSS stated.

"I prefer 'Mora Nara, the government's top assassin/chief of security'." Said Mora Nara as he walked over, still clad in his military uniform.

"Yeah, things are DEFINITELY different here." Edge commented with a flat tone.

"So, Syndicate, you reconsidered the offer?" Mora asked the vampire.

"No, HE convinced me." TSS replied, jerking his head at Edge.

"Lion's Edge. Just your wandering, butt-kicking, Spectacular Spell-no, wait, that's Spider-Man's schtick," Edge said, holding out his hand, "Just call me Edge."

"Pleasure to meet you." Mora said, taking the hand and shaking it.

"Actually, we've met before." Edge said. Mora gave him a confused look.

"He's from another timeline. Don't ask, it'll make your 'orders first' head spin." TSS stated.

"Was he this charming where you came from?" Mora asked.

"Minus the anti-social paranoia? Yeah, pretty much." Edge answered as Mora led the two into a meeting room. "Although he at least had a girlfriend to keep him-"

He suddenly froze, eyes widening in horror, as he stepped in. In there sat a rather surprising sight: ruby-red eyes glanced up to face him, ghostly-white wisps of hair hanging over his solemn, deathly-serious, dark-blue face. He knew that face; and it was certainly not the face of one he was well-acquainted with...

"YOU!" Edge shouted in fury as he lunged at the person sitting there-Drake Ebon Darkstar, who promptly caught him by the throat.

"Wow, only just brought in your newbies and already they're trying to attack me." Drake said, tossing Edge aside, "I was expecting as much."

"GAH!" Edge hit the ground with a thud, wincing as he slowly pushed himself up. 'Oh yeah… can't… use Mana here… Never learned how to use the more advanced techniques...' "What's HE doing here?" Edge snarled.

"Does the phrase 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend' ring any bells?" Drake asked, "This war's ravaging the multiverse, which doesn't exactly sit well with my plans."

"Okay, what's going on in this timeline?" Edge asked.

"The Balance-Fictronian War has been going on for about a year now." Mora said, summoning holograms of a five-point map of the multiverse. Worlds included were Earth, Konohagakure, Balance Realm, Kiburi, and Disney Castle. Balance Realm, Disney Castle, and varying points on Earth began glowing gold while Konoha and Kiburi began glowing pink, "The Balances took our east coast, most of Europe, Australia, and a good chunk of Asia while the Fictronians are conquering world after world. They've got Konoha, Kiburi, and have blockaded Earth from the rest of the multiverse. Meanwhile, the Balances took Disney Castle and drove the Fictronians out of the Lower World. And, let's not forget Black Dragon's Yakuza family is aiding whoever they feel like at the moment, making things worse." Mora brought up a screen, showing pictures of people Edge recognized-Dakota Campbell, X Prodigy, Airnaruto, Ranger, Phoenix, Tal Ordo, Ray Phoenix, Sovereign64, TemhotaTech, and Roscoso, "That's why the administration thought it was good if we brought in a team. Both sides are looking for something, so we're trying to figure out what it is. Problem, though."

"Members keep disappearing." TSS stated, "Ross vanished four months ago, Ranger took Air, Phoenix, X, and Tal to try and liberate the East Coast and we haven't heard from them in weeks. Dakota tried making contact, but she fell off the radar, too."

"Um...yes." Mora nodded, "Ray, Tech, and Sovereign went to Australia to do an expedition. They were supposed to report back today, but..."

"I take it this is a bad time to bring THIS up?" Drake asked, pushing a button on a remote.

The next picture made Edge feel like he got punched. On the coast of Australia was a series of stakes with the heads of Ray, Sovereign, Tech, and various members of the Black Berets impaled on them with the sign reading **INTERFERERS BEWARE** raised above them. This was done by the hands of Hikari Ino, perhaps the happiest, go-luckiest person he ever knew?

"No…" he choked out, weakly.

"Figured as much." TSS scoffed.

"Wait...where's ChaosMagemon?" Edge asked.

"Who?" Mora asked.

"The Digimon-Duel Monster halfa?" Edge described, "No one like that?"

"Trust me, I would've known." Mora replied, "There was a hiccup in global digital activity a while back, though..."

Edge suddenly yelled out, clutching his head before falling to the ground; his head suddenly feeling like it had erupted in a fierce blaze.

"What's going on?" Drake asked, standing up.

Edge writhed in pain before passing out.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six...

_All of Earth's computers momentarily crashed as a portal appeared, sending a figure through to crash through the Space Needle, collapsing it. A burst of purple energy erupted shortly afterwards, taking out half the city._

_DJ was walking through the streets one day, a teenager, and humming to himself. A scythe flew right past his right shoulder. DJ seemed not to notice it at all. The scythe found another individual, who caught it and was consumed by darkness before looking out with eerie, green eyes, pitch black skin, and a cloak that seemed to have been woven from shadows itself._

_In the Balance Realm, Hikari was walking through a green grassland. A purple portal opened in the ground and a gray, anthropomorphic hedgehog looked out. The two spotted each other and TL simply grinned._

_A few months later, Ultimo and his Fictron Knights met with Kaito Ino, Hikari, Ucha, and Ruka. Ultimo and Kaito shook hands as the people around them cheered. TL and Hikari looked at each other and smiled, reddening slightly._

_Later, the two met in the hallway, chatting and laughing. TL eventually looked at her and gave her a swift kiss on the cheek. Lucifer watched this with disgust._

_The Balance of Hatred began feeding Kaito lies of Fictronian treachery. His eyes narrowed as he took Twinsegia and walked out. TL was practicing his sword-fighting as Kaito walked over with a yell. The hedgehog brought his sword up, defensively. The resulting fight wound up with Kaito impaled on the UFO Short Sword; glassy eyes staring into nothing, as the Balance slumped to the ground, dead. TL looked in horror before bolting into a sprint, retreating away._

_The Balances marched on Fictron, showing their immunity to River Poisoning. Despite the Fictronians best efforts, they were forced out of their homeland. Hikari took up Twinsegia and brought it across Ultimo's face, killing the Ultima Master. She sighed as she took his diamond-shaped medallion of the Ultima Master and put it around her neck. She looked at her people and raised Twinsegia to their applause._

_Meanwhile, the exiled Fictronians were chanting "WAR!" to a cold-eyed TL. The new Ultima Master raised the UFO Short Sword on high and let out a roar._

_As the Fictronians and Balances fought in Madrid, Spain, the Hellsing Organization began trying to interfere. Hikari simply made a motion as the Balances fell back. A burst of energy was fired, incinerating the Fictron Soldiers and Hellsing. TSS looked on in horror._

Edge came to and saw the three comrades looking over him.

"What was that?" Drake asked.

"I...saw it all." Edge said, shuddering as he stood up, "TSS' organization getting annihilated, this war starting..." TSS' scowl deepened as Edge continued, "But I also remember MY time, when TL wouldn't have dreamed about conquering worlds and Hikari would have died before taking innocent lives."

"Yeah, yeah, nice and all, but we're busy looking into problems in THIS world." TSS stated.

"And I think I found one." Edge said, looking at Mora, "Seattle. Something blew up half the city, right?"

"Yeah, we figured it was either a Balance attack to keep us from trying to force them out or a pre-emptive Fictronian attack." Mora answered.

"Yeah, both ideas are just plain wrong." Edge said, "It was a burst of magic and data. Only one guy I know has the amount of both to level half a city… ChaosMagemon…"

"Oh goodie, a road trip." Drake sighed.

Washington, D.C.

The former-capital of the United States was in absolute ruin. Since the Balance take-over, it was all but a ghost town. The only bit of motion was a tanned woman dodging arrows being fired at her by Balance Sannin. This was Dakota, her lycan agility barely managing to stay ahead of the oncoming Balances.

_"I was sent here for a little recon and to pick up my comrades."_ she thought as she hid in the ruins of the Smithsonian, _"Didn't expect to wind up on the run..."_

The second she passed into Balance territory, she had been pursued by the angelic beings. Normally, she had been able to stay one step ahead as she searched for her teammates. Today, however, she got sloppy and now she was in this situation.

She looked out and saw that the Balances were moving on. She sighed...but was suddenly hit by a burst of sound that made her fall to her knees. More Sannin were converging on her. She looked at them, defiantly.

"Your race is run, Lycan." The head of the Sannin said, "Surrender and your death will be-"

Whatever Dakota's death would have been was unclear as a maelstrom of bullets hit him. The other Sannin stopped and began looking around, but were quickly chopped to pieces by a blur of motion.

"O-kay, guess God heard me." Dakota said, rising to her feet.

"Sorry, but you'll have to settle for the next best thing."

Dakota wheeled around to see five people-one clad in leather armor and a travelling cloak, one in Mandalorian armor, a third wearing a long, red, kanji-decorated coat and a golden Konoha headband, a girl with a black duster and a gauntlet, and a final man with a skull mask and a white leather outfit. A look of relief came over her. These were the comrades she had been sent to find-Ranger, Tal Ordo, Airnaruto, PhoenixoftheDarkness, and X Prodigy, respectively.

"I was thinking you guys were killed." Dakota said, taking Tal's hand in a shake.

"You didn't think we'd just let a teammate get killed, did ya, hot stuff?" Tal asked, playfully.

"What was taking you so long?" Dakota asked, looking at the other members.

"You think liberating about fourteen states is easy?" Phoenix asked in return.

"Not to mention constant relocations." Airnaruto grumbled under his breath.

"Now, who saved me?" Dakota asked, picking up a shell.

"No one in my group." Ranger said, taking the shell and looking at it, "This is the kind of bullet used for SMG's, mostly for the Uzi model. X and I pack a lot of weaponry, but not those models."

"Nice and all, but we'll be spotted if we dawdle." X said, irritably.

"Indeed." Ranger said, tossing the shell away, "We should move out while we can."

Ranger ran off with the others in hot pursuit.

Seattle, Washington...

TSS slowly raised himself from a coffin in a rather large plane. He looked around and saw Edge and Mora piloting as Drake enjoyed a cocktail.

"Props to your government." Drake said, sipping his drink, "Didn't expect a drink like this on a simple air liner."

"They treat themselves to the best while the lower people fear whether or not the world will still exist next week." TSS grunted, "Sounds about right."

"Hey, if you have the ability, live a little." Drake shrugged.

"That's strange." Mora said while looking at a screen, "My security code can't unlock any info on what went on in Seattle other than something hit and wiped out half the city."

"Suspicious is the better word for it." TSS stated.

Mora gestured outside. Edge looked over and saw that most of the city had been reduced to a crater. The jet slowly landed as the four began approaching still-intact city. The mutant, leonine, vampire, and Darkside disembarked and went towards the massive crater, only to find it surrounded by a wall and armed security guards.

"This is restricted area." One of the guards stated, holding up a shotgun.

"Mora Nara, chief of national security." Mora said, holding up an ID, "They're with me."

"Apologies, sir, but even you don't have the clearance to get-"

TSS walked right up to the guard and looked him right in the eyes.

"You will let us through." He ordered.

"I will let you through." The guard said, blankly, as he lowered his shotgun and pushed a button, opening a gateway.

"Wow, that was cool." Edge said as the four walked through.

"Vampiric hypnosis." Drake said, "Should last for a while, but it'll wear off."

"Long enough to get us in there and out." TSS stated.

The four walked over to the crater and began running down the side. When they got to the center, they found a metal panel. Mora touched it.

**ACCESS DENIED.**

"Okay, now they're just taunting the guy." Edge deadpanned.

"Move." Drake said, pointing a finger at the panel, "DARK SHOT!"

With a blast of dark energy, the panel was shot off, revealing a staircase.

"...Just so we're clear, in my timeline, I was able to do that with ease," Edge commented.

"Access granted." Drake said, walking down with Edge and Mora, but TSS stayed out, "Oh, that guy gave ya permission, Syn."

TSS growled as he put a foot on the first step. He then began following after them as they descended deeper and deeper underground.

"What makes you so sure that this hybrid is still alive?" TSS asked.

"He's a halfa, half Digimon, half Duel Monster." Edge stated, "And he's a tough guy. He'd survive."

"Hold it." Drake said, making rapid hand-signs, "Darkness-Style! Dark Cloud Jutsu!"

A thick fog appeared around them as they entered into what appeared to be a research facility. A set of guards walked by, talking to each other.

"That magic buster's almost done." One of them said.

"Great." The other replied, "It's been in development for months. Looks like that reverse-engineering's paying off."

"Reverse-engineering?" Edge asked.

"How about I clear things up a bit?" Drake asked, dispelling the fog and drawing his saber, "Surprise inspection, boys!"

He lunged at the guards, kicking one in the face before leaping over to the other. He dodged and ran over to a cannon, pulling it up and firing a blast at Drake. His colors reversed momentarily before getting tossed back as if he had been hit by a wrecking ball.

"Looks like this thing's getting a trial run." He stated, looking over to the other intruders.

"We don't mean any harm!" Mora shouted, holding up his ID, "I'm head of national security!"

"Edge, get running. Try and find your friend." TSS stated, drawing his pistols, "We'll hold this guy off."

Edge nodded and began running as fast as he could to a large door at the far end of the facility. He grabbed it and flung it open. The first thing he noticed was an eerie, blue glow in the room. He then saw that it was coming from a blue orb made of pure energy. In the center was a rather familiar figure...not quite the same as he remembered, though. It wasn't ChaosMagemon, but his Champion-level.

"DarkMagicianmon..." Edge said, looking at it, "He never got past his Champion level. But what's he doing here?"

"Help...me..." DM said, his voice filled with static and distortion. Something in that energy must be messing with his data.

"Okay, I'll help." Edge said, looking over the controls, "O-kay, is it the red one that shuts it down or the blue one? Y'know what? No time."

Edge began pressing all the buttons and pulling as many levers as he could reach. Eventually, the orb dissipated and DM fell to the ground. Edge ran over and helped him up.

"Thank you..." The Digimon/Duel Monster panted.

"No problem." Edge said, dragging him out, "Boss-Wiz…" He mumbled the last part softly under his breath, a sharp pang stabbing his heart, as he remembered the once-mighty being that his leader had been… and the white Fictorian hedgehog who often frustrated said leader with that nickname. His former best friend-turned-tyrannical warlord.

Meanwhile, Mora and TSS were still fighting the guard with the blaster. Mora was lashing out with his vectors as TSS was firing his guns.

"GUYS!" Edge called, "I got him out!"

"Good." TSS said, firing his gun to hit the guard in the leg, knocking him to the ground.

Mora took the cannon with his vectors and promptly destroyed it. He then looked over Drake's body, "He's okay, just knocked out."

"So, you found your halfa?" TSS asked.

"Yeah, but he never made it past Champion-level." Edge replied, "Looks like that cannon was made by examining him. His data was being messed with to keep him incapacitated."

"The government wouldn't do that." Mora said, hefting Drake onto his shoulders, "It-it's gotta be a rogue division."

"Keep telling yourself that, Mora." TSS stated.

"Why...?" DM asked, weakly.

"Because we're friends." Edge replied softly.

"Friend...don't have one...in this world..." DM said.

"You do now." Mora said, "I'm Mora Nara, the vampire's The Shadow Syndicate, the other guy's Edge, and the unconscious guy's Drake Darkstar. We're your friends."

"Though, pro-tip, look out for Papa Smurf, over there." Edge warned, whispering in his ear, gesturing to Drake.

Edge and TSS helped take the weakened Digimon out of the facility as Mora carried Drake. Immediately, they were surrounded by a squad of armed soldiers.

"Drop the man in armor, NOW!" a man ordered.

"You don't understand!" Mora shouted, "They were using him as a lab-rat!"

"They don't care." TSS simply said, flying out of the way of an oncoming storm of bullets, leaving DM and Edge.

Mora ran as fast as he could with Drake on his shoulders. DM stood up and walked over.

"DM!" Edge shouted as he was grazed by a bullet.

"You...will NOT...hurt my friends." DM growled, holding his scepter up, "DARK MAGIC ATTACK!"

A burst of magic erupted from his staff, catching the soldiers and knocking them back. The other soldiers opened-fire on him, but he began spinning his staff blocking them. Apparently, his data was beginning to repair itself, returning him to his full strength. He then brought his staff down, sending a shockwave through the ground. The soldiers were all knocked to the ground as he looked around. Suddenly, he vanished in a small POP.

"Well, seems like his position as leader in your time was well-deserved." Mora said.

"But what the heck just happened?" TSS asked.

"I...don't know." Edge replied.

Drake groaned as his crimson eyes opened up, "What I miss?"

Edge yelled again as he fell to the ground.

"AGAIN?" TSS growled, running over, "His memories are altering...EDGE! Don't forget your world!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven...

_Edge's memories of himself walking through New York was altered to himself walking through the savannah of Kiburi before the Fictronian occupation. His memory of fighting Azazel and his army was changed to trying to hold off the armies of Fictron to no avail; not with Mana, but with a spear and a wooden shield, a sword if he was lucky… His memories of glorious triumph were replaced with the horrific sight of his own village burning, as its occupants were rounded up fiercely; either to be enslaved or slaughtered. A group photo of the FAF was burned to nothingness._

_But, when TSS' words rang through his mind._

_He remembered his travelling through the timestream. He had a specific destination to go to, but somebody kicked him back. The person had spiky, blue hair and a wide, disturbing smile._

_"SEE YOU!" The Face called, waving._

"FACE!" Edge yelled as he sprung up.

"Off." Drake added.

Edge looked around, wildly, they were back on the plane. His side was bandaged up from his gun wound. Drake had another cocktail and TSS was obviously back in his coffin.

"What was that about?" Mora asked from the pilot's seat.

"I...think I know who did this to history." Edge said, "It was the Face."

"Alright, one question: who's The Face?" Drake asked.

"An Anti-Author of a member of the Author Fighters. Completely crazy." Edge replied, "And not in the joking 'hey, that guy's crazy' way. He's legitimately insane. Tried to conquer New York, pretty much SUCCEEDED at it, by technicality, before the AF fought him off."

"For some reason, the name Author Fighters makes me angry." Drake murmured. Edge had to muster all of his willpower NOT to make a quip in response to that.

"Also, news report is in." Mora said, "We're officially on the run from the government for starters."

"No surprise." Drake said, "We ran into their facility, disregarded their security, busted out their labrat, let him get away, and injured several of their soldiers."

The coffin swung open and TSS stepped out, looking surly. He grabbed Edge by the lapel of his shirt and hefted him off the ground.

"You nearly killed all of us." He snarled, "And for what? Some Digimon/monster hybrid that left us as soon as he could?!"

"Stand down, Syndicate." Mora said, holding a hand cannon to TSS' head. He had, apparently, just set the plane on autopilot.

"I have another plan." Edge stated, "It won't involve governing forces at all."

TSS grunted before dropping Edge.

"The other news?" Edge asked Mora.

"The Balances seem to be leaving Earth." Mora replied, "Well, the Balance armies, anyway. Their officials are still occupying their designated areas."

"If they're mobilizing, it means either they're retreating or are planning to meet someone." Drake said, "And, considering recent events, I have a good idea who they're dying to meet."

"We don't have much time left, then." Mora said, looking at Edge, "What's your plan?"

"We've gotta go to Wisconsin, first." Edge replied, "We need to find a certain delivery boy..."

"PLEASE tell me I misheard that..." Drake groaned.

Beijing, China...

Hikari, Ruka, Ucha, and Lucifer arrived in the former-capital of the now occupied nation. People were afraid to go out. The Balance reign over this had been...well, harsh to say the least. Lucifer said that it was necessary, they were in the middle of a war, after all. She didn't like it, but it was what needed to be done. Rebellions were the last thing they needed in this war against the savages from underground.

Meeting the oncoming Balances of Hope, Spirit, Love, and Hate was a man with orange hair. This was Kyokichi, the Balance of Death. He was Hikari's former lover...before this war drove any emotion from her.

"What news?" She asked.

"I sense more death arriving." He said.

"You've said that ever since day one." Ruka stated.

"But not of this magnitude." Kyokichi replied, "Billions being wiped out. If this war continues..."

"Then it would suit our interests to destroy the Fictronians as soon as possible." Lucifer cut across, "Those humans didn't even come close to retrieving our secret weapon in Australia."

"Or the one in Boston." Hikari added. She looked to the others and said, "I will be going to Boston to sort out a few things. I will meet you at Disney Castle."

Wings burst from Hikari's back before she flew off. The other Balances nodded before vanishing in a burst of light.

Fictron-held Konoha...

"You're sure they're leaving Earth?" TL asked his older brother as the Dragonsaur's eyes glowed with a bright, purple light. Sometimes, clairvoyance was more convenient than future sight. For one thing, it didn't drain the user's energy as much.

"Indeed, they do." Dimensiondude replied, blinking as his eyes returned to their yellow shade.

"Then we will get the armies ready to leave at the earliest opportunity." TL said, "We have the power to end this war now."

"But, brother," Dimensiondude said, trotting up to his hedgehog brother as he began to leave, "We're not sure how well the Black Dragon's technology will work with ours. Siphoning energy from a creature as the one we captured may have disastrous results."

"Which is why he's our last resort." TL simply said, walking into another room.

Dimensiondude growled as he walked into a different room, one with metal lining. A blue energy was glowing with a pink tint to it as he saw a boy lying in the middle of a table.

"I hope this will not result in anything we will regret." He said.

The boy was Naruto Uzumaki, who was unconscious and had various wires and tubes attached to his stomach, arms, legs, neck, and forehead.

Wisconsin...

"Are you INSANE?" DJ asked, standing up with a disbelieving look on his face. It didn't take long for the four rogues to find the delivery boy, "In YOUR world, I was the Grim Reaper's apprentice? No, no, that doesn't happen around here."

"It DID happen, DJ." Edge said, "Where I came from, the Grim Reaper's scythe liked you, so it chose you to be the next bringer of death. However, because of something The Face changed, it missed you and got someone else."

"You are aware that sounds absolutely ridiculous, right?" DJ asked.

"Oh trust me, I know," Edge responded, before his tone turned somber, "...but it was that kind of ridiculousness that made it a world worth living in."

"Ridiculous or not, we need all the help we can get." Mora stated. Edge briefly reflected that, in his timeline, these two were best friends… virtually brothers.

"And how do you suggest we do that?" DJ sneered, "Find Grim Reaper and say, 'Oh, sorry for the mix-up, but I was supposed to be the apprentice instead of whoever got the scythe'? I'm sure he'll be VERY understanding..."

"No, this one's a little more risky." Edge replied.

"What?" DJ asked.

"We need to ALMOST kill you." Edge said, "When the apprentice shows up, you take his scythe and gain his powers. Simple as that."

"Oh and I'm sure you're letting ME get a say in this." DJ said, sarcastically, "It's only MY LIFE."

"The way things are going, it might be gone anyway." Drake shrugged, "In the grand scheme of things, you'd be getting off easy."

"DJ, the entire universe is at stake here." Edge said, "We need all the help we can get. Where I come from, you weren't just Death's Apprentice. You were a hero. With that power, you could save this world...and all the other ones from destruction."

DJ remained silent before asking, "How do you plan to almost-kill me?"

"This." TSS replied, drawing his pistol and shooting DJ in the chest.

DJ fell to the ground, blood erupting from the wound.

"...Thanks for the _warning_!" Edge exclaimed sarcastically, leaping back in shock; staring wide-eyed at DJ.

"Wh...why did-" he gasped.

"I shot you two inches above your heart." TSS stated, "It won't kill you...yet. You'll remain conscious long enough to..."

DJ stopped paying attention. His gaze shifted to a point right next to him...to a rather muscular, cloaked figure carrying a scythe.

"Mortal, your time has come." He announced in a deep voice.

He swung his scythe up and brought it down. DJ rolled out of the way and lunged at the figure, grabbing the scythe. He didn't realize that this was his soul, leaving his body behind.

"NOT YET!" he barked, "Now, GIMME THAT SCYTHE!"

"This scythe is only able to be used by the one chosen by death." The apprentice stated, holding it close to him, "I will not relinquish it."

"Hand it over!" DJ snarled, "The entire universe is at stake! If everybody dies, you won't have a job anymore!"

"While I admire your nobility, I still decline." The apprentice said, kicking DJ away and reaching out, "Now, come to the Underworld and be free of this conflict."

"No." DJ growled, standing up, "I didn't take that bullet to come back, empty-handed! I'm coming back with that scythe and that's that."

The apprentice raised it up, but stopped. He slowly lowered it before reaching to his hood and pulling it down. His skin was pure black and his eyes were a venomous shade of greed, but he also had short, blonde hair and a rather square jaw. In another timeline, he looked oddly like a member of the Author Fighters called Angelic Soldier.

"Your defiance intrigues me." He said, "Not many souls perish willingly with the desire to save the world, even less for an entire universe."

"Yeah, I'm just one of those people." DJ stated, "Now, hand over the scythe."

"No." The apprentice said, holding his hand up, "I have something that can be freely given instead, but only to souls who died nobly."

With a burst of light, a pure white veil appeared in the apprentice's hand. He held it out to DJ.

"What's that?" he asked.

"The robe of Michael, the Archangel." The Apprentice answered, "His powers can be given, once every thousand years, to an individual who truly dies a noble death. Whoever is given it shall have the power of a soldier of Heaven, fighting the evil on the physical plane."

DJ reached out for it, but stopped, "Before you became the apprentice, who were you?"

"My name was Timothy James." He said.

"So, does this make you Shadow-TJ?" DJ asked.

"I prefer the name 'Deathly Soldier'." The apprentice stated.

"I'll take this, but you have to come with me to the physical world." DJ stated, "Like I said, if everyone dies, you'd be out of a job. No more souls to harvest."

"I will." Deathly Soldier nodded.

DJ took the robe and a golden light radiated from it.

With the rest, they were waiting around DJ's corpse.

"Looks like you're 0 for two." TSS growled.

Suddenly a golden light radiated from DJ's body, forming a cross shape. TSS covered his face as he turned away. DJ's body slowly stood up as it was consumed with the light. When it faded, DJ was clad in bright white robes and brown, Spartan-esque sandals and golden gauntlets. On his head was what looked like a combination between a helmet and a crown and he carried a poleaxe. He spread a pair of large, white bird-like wings and his eyes had changed into a pure shade of blue.

"Well...not what I was expecting." Edge said.

"I didn't get the powers of death." DJ said, "You'll just have to be satisfied with the powers of a Heavenly General."

"I think that'll do just fine, DJ." Edge said with a small amused smirk… but, at the same time, it was perhaps one of the single weirdest things he had seen in this world. Full stop.

"I think I prefer Angelic-DJ." DJ said, "Sounds nice."

With a flurry of shadows, a figure appeared as a cloak formed. A well-muscled man appeared in it.

"Because of a deal we had, I will join you as well." He stated.

"So, we get Death's Apprentice either way." Mora said.

_"Holy crap, this world's apprentice of death is Angelic Soldier..."_ Edge thought, remembering the heavenly general from his timeline, who often hung out with Lunatic. _"That…is ironic on SO MANY LEVELS..."_

"What's your next plan?" Mora asked.

"Would you know about someone named Kitten Hachi-chan?" Edge asked.

"Boy, do I..." Mora muttered.

TSS looked at the skies outside.

"I have something to do." The vampire said, "Go on without me."

The vampire ran outside and took off into the air.

"If he says so." Edge said before looking at Mora, "What's Kitty like in this world?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight...

Tokyo, Japan...

A man ran as fast as he could from oncoming attackers. One was a woman dressed in a black outfit and carried a katana, the other was a younger man with a pump-shotgun, and the last one was wearing a shabby suit.

"Nwod mih kconk!" the shabby man shouted, sending a burst of purple magic.

The man jumped over the burst as the young man began firing. He ducked behind a house and pulled out a pistol. He looked out and began firing only for the woman to block each strike with her sword.

"Nomura-san." Came a cold voice. The man wheeled around to see a girl with tanned skin, pure white hair that was chopped on one side, sunglasses, and a cigarette in her mouth walking towards him, "You stole a very valuable artifact-the Eye of Orochi. Sorry, but you won't be able to complete yourself."

"You cannot stop me!" the man barked, pointing his pistol at the girl. A chunk of ice flew out and stuck itself into his barrel as he pulled the trigger. The gun blew up in his hand, making him yell. A mirror fell out of his coat and shattered when it hit the ground, "NO!"

"Orochi, you disappoint me." She sighed, walking over, "I was willing to just let you go after I took back the Eye, but now..."

She touched the man, who began shivering as he was slowly covered in ice. She did a quick kick and shattered the ice (and the man) into a million shards. At that point, her three companions caught up to him.

"Did ya catch him, Kitty?" the man asked, still holding his shotgun.

"Yes, but the Eye was destroyed, Michael." Replied Kitten as she took another drag on her cigarette, "And it's Kitten."

"So, I assume that this used to be the guy?" The blue-haired magician asked.

"It is." Kitten stated, "Now, back to my father."

The woman remained silent before giving her sword a flick. Part of it slid off, giving it a bow-shape. She pulled back an invisible string.

"Kusanagi YUMI." She said, releasing the arrow. It flew right past Kitten's shoulder and was narrowly blocked by a scythe.

"So fast on the draw." Stated the shadowed figure. He held his cloak up and swiftly pulled it down, showing Edge, DJ, Mora, and Drake.

"Kitten." Mora stated, looking darkly at her.

"So, what brings the American president's stooge to the Land of the Rising Sun?" Kitten asked, flicking her cigarette away.

"Take a guess." Mora said.

"We're here to ask for your help." Edge said, although the mere sight of sweet, innocent Kitty smoking and sounding more like a hardened gangster had rendered him borderline shellshocked, "The universe is about to be destroyed and we need all the help we can get."

"Not interested." Kitten said, turning away, "Michael, Yukari, Poz, we're leaving."

"The Dark Dragon runs a Yakuza family here." Mora said to Edge, "Kitten's his head enforcer. The others are her cronies-Michael Tsutsu, Yukari Kotetsu, and Poz Hebereke."

"Eh, all this running around has gotten me thirsty. Reappa ezoob." Poz said, holding up his hand. A bottle appeared in his hand.

Edge recognized the surnames of Michael and Yukari and knew that Poz was part of a group named the Assassin's Guild, who occasionally worked along with the Author Fighters. But who were the other two?

A flash appeared in Edge's eyes.

_A woman was playing with her child, a boy no older than ten. A band of shinobi appeared in the distance. One of them took aim at the mother and hurled a shuriken at her. The star blade missed her by a fraction of an inch, hitting the boy in the head, killing him instantly. She wheeled around to the ninjas, drawing her sword and charging at them with a roar and tears in her eyes._

_A sniper was looking at two people in bed. She looked ready to pull the trigger, but let out a sigh and threw it away. She turned on her comm-link._

_"Zchazz, it's Sogekihei I was ordered to shoot you." she reported, "Run. NOW."_

_Years passed and the man held up a son, part Italian, part Japanese. Through his time, his father taught him to handle guns as he grew into a man._

_Poz staggered around, looking completely plastered. He landed in an alleyway and saw a dark figure approaching him...an oddly draconic figure._

_A younger Kitten was doing a ballet lesson. However, the Dark Dragon appeared behind her and snatched her up just as the Metamorphosis Team passed by._

"Wow, that was convenient." Edge mumbled under his breath, rubbing his head, before saying out loud, "She's Yukari, Tohokari's mother. He died in this timeline instead of her. And that's Michael Tsutsu, son of Zchazz Tsutsu."

"How'd you know my dad?" Michael asked, suspiciously, as he looked over.

Yukari's response, however, was to run back to Edge and point the magic katana, Kusanagi, at his throat.

"NEVER say my son's name." She hissed.

_"So, THAT'S where he got the temper..."_ Edge thought. Tohokari had often come off as standoffish and aggressive, though he always assumed it was because he was half-Darkness.

"Control yourself, Yukari." Kitten stated.

"And...and you got taken in by your dad." Edge said to Kitten, "If you hadn't, you would've met the Metamorphosis Team and wouldn't have gone down that road."

Kitten simply stared before taking the cigarette out of her mouth and flicking the butt at Edge. The leonine snorted, brushing the ash off his face, before his gaze softened with hurt. _"...Kitty… what did he do to you?"_

"Classy." DJ said, "How's she supposed to be our comrade again?"

"Her father's Yakuza empire has been shipping weapons to both the Fictronian and Balance sides since day one." Mora said to Edge, "It's because of HIM that we're scrambling around, trying to end this."

"Your side doesn't have the capital...or the incentive." Kitten simply said, pulling out another cigarette, "Besides, it's safer if we help both sides. Whoever comes out on top will reward us."

Edge breathed in and out heavily before sighing. "That's what the Darknesses in my world said." Edge murmured, "Didn't run well for them."

"If you don't stop this, then there won't BE any winners." Deathly Soldier said, "My mentor has already stretched his forces thin just to manage the amount of death. Join us or it is your souls I shall be bringing to him..."

"Who would've thought Soldier could be so intimidating?" Edge thought to himself.

Kitten remained silent, pondering the offer.

"In order to save your father, you'll have to disobey him." Edge added.

Kitten glared at the group before giving a short nod. She looked at the Assassins, "Yukari, Michael, Poz, you have no place in this."

"Oh, don't worry, Kitty." Michael said, "We're coming with you."

"Though our employment might not last longer, if the universe gets destroyed, then so does all the delicious alcohol." Poz shrugged, summoning a wine bottle and drinking it.

"I am in as well." Yukai stated.

"Well, guys," Kitten said, lighting her cigarette as a small smirk appeared on her face, "Looks like you've got our aid..."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine...

Boston, Massachusetts...

TSS walked through the streets and brought his voice recorder to his face, "Syndicate Journal, Day 510. Finally arrived in Boston. Heard a Balance arriving and a power surge unlike any other. Obviously, it's Hikari. I don't know if I'll come out alive, but if I have the power to end this conflict, I will do what I must."

TSS put a silencer on his pistol before sneaking up on a Cherub. He covered her mouth and shot her in the head. He lapped at the blood on his hands. He then began looking through the city and found a heavily-guarded building. He narrowed his gaze and walked right up to the Sannin guards. The prepared their bows, but the vampire quickly began opening-fire on the guards. One was left alive when he was done and he flew over and grabbed him by the throat before looking him in the eyes.

"Invite me in." He simply ordered.

In no time, he was walking through the facility. He saw a room with a glowing, purple energy. He peeked inside and what he saw made his vampiric blood run cold.

Inside was the Pokemorph, Roscoso, tied to the wall and looking as if he was heavily sedated. Balances were adjusting machines as purple energy flowed out of his body.

"We just received this." One said, pulling out a box and opening it. A purple light began radiating from it.

TSS kicked the door down and began opening-fire on the gathered Balances. They began sending bursts of energy, but his wounds healed over. All the Balances in the room lay dead in a matter of seconds. He looked at the crate-the purple Life Aura. His eyes went wide as he picked it up. He looked at Ross and walked over. Before he could do anything, the Pokemorph vanished in a bright light.

TSS snarled, baring his teeth.

Out of all the houses in Boston, the one that the queen of the Balances chose was a small, suburban house. She had been hearing reports of a vampire running amuck in the city, just eluding capture after stealing one of her peoples' secret weapons. She walked down a flight of stairs, about to leave for Disney Castle. However, she found someone in the kitchen.

"The Shadow Syndicate, I presume." Hikari said, walking over to the vampire. Twinsegia was on her belt, so she would have little problem in defending herself, "I don't believe vampires can enter a building unless invited inside."

"The former owners of this house had a welcome mat. It counts." TSS replied, not moving from his seat as he lowered his feet.

"I believe you have something of mine." Hikari said as TSS stood up, "I would like to have it back."

"I want you to understand something, Hikari Ino." TSS said, "What I am about to do is not personal."

"What are you prattling about?" Hikari asked.

"I saw who you had and what devices you had him strapped to." TSS began coldly, "Tech sold to you by the Dark Dragon. Reports of similar tech in Fictronian possession are coming from Konoha. Energy siphoning cannons. If linked to the right source, like say a Deoxys Pokemorph or a Jinchuuriki of the right Biju, then they would have the power to destroy entire worlds." TSS pulled out a pistol with a silencer on it, "And sold to two warring factions who have already ravaged worlds in this war, the combined power could destroy the entire universe. If that is to be accomplished, your life must come to an end as quickly as possible."

"You're going to kill me so that my armies would be leaderless." Hikari stated, "Then those Fictorian vermin would have no reason to continue fighting. But what about you? You surely don't believe you could get out of this alive once my people find what you've done."

"I don't, but that's the beauty of it." TSS shrugged, raising his pistol to Hikari's head, "I have a reputation across the world. America will not be held responsible because one crackpot vampire happened to kill their queen."

"Interesting plan." Hikari said, "Unfortunately, it will not work."

She ducked under the pistol as TSS pulled the trigger and swept her arms around. A torrent of water burst from the sink and soaked TSS. He yelled in pain as a sizzling noise was heard. Water was the element of purification and was extremely painful for vampires. He was lucky it wasn't holy water.

Hikari then kicked him in the jaw and knocked him to the ground.

"You honestly believe that I would let you come out here, kill my subjects, take what you want, and leave? You foolish, FOOLISH vampire." Hikari snarled, drawing Twinsegia. TSS got to his feet and held up his pistol only for it to get slashed in two by the silver blade, "Victory is in sight and revenge for my father's murder is within reach and you think you can just end it all?"

She slashed through his chest, making him screech in pain as she slowly pinned him against the wall. She had missed his heart...but barely.

"Now, you're going to say exactly where you sent the Life Aura." Hikari whispered into his ear, "You will break. My people have...ways on getting information."

Balance-held Disney Castle...

TSS screamed in agony as Lucifer pressed a crucifix against his bare chest. Burn marks across his torso showed that they had been at this for a while. The two were in a back room of the castle, a table showing the various means Lucifer had of torturing the living dead. TSS was strapped to a table, unable to move except for the thrashes he would make from sheer agony.

"Where is that Life Aura?" Lucifer asked, putting the crucifix away.

"There WAS vote tampering in 2000." TSS babbled, "The true winner was Pauly Shore!"

"Crucio." Lucifer hissed, pointing a wand at TSS. The vampire began roaring in pain, thrashing around, wildly. He lowered his wand and asked, "Where is it?"

"Hollywood and Illuminati have been working in coalition for years." TSS panted, "The signs are all around us!"

"Have it your way. I'll continue this until I break you." Lucifer said, taking out a container of holy water and letting a drop fall onto the vampire, making him screech in pain. Lucifer thought for a second before saying, "On second thought, I'll continue doing so afterwards."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten...

Airspace over Balance-held America...

The plane flew past the wall separating Ohio from Pennsylvania. Normally, this would have gotten a violent response from the Balances, but tonight, they were met with nothing.

"It's quiet...TOO quiet..." Michael said.

"The Balances are leaving Earth." Mora said, "And a spike in River Energy across the multiverse shows that the Fictronians are mobilizing."

"We haven't heard back from Syndicate yet." Edge commented with a small frown, "I'm getting a little worried now."

"Knowing that nutjob, he's about ten steps ahead of everyone else." Drake shrugged.

"Don't you control a Darkside army, Drake?" Edge asked. 'Asking for access to Drake's Darkside army… this universe somehow never ceases to surprise me.'

"They were obliterated by Fictronian forces." Deathly Soldier said, "He is all that's left of his forces now."

"Way to rip open that old wound." Drake murmured, getting another martini with Poz.

Though Edge had fought against Drake for years on the side of the FAF, he felt a bit of pity for the Darkside.

"Kubari." Said a sharp voice. Edge looked and saw Yukari. She grabbed his hand and placed an envelope into it, "If you get out and return the world to normal, give this to my son. You said that he lived where you came from."

Edge stared silently at the envelope, a frown crossing his face. At that point, the sheer weight of everything began to hit him… This was a mother who had lost her son, and was willing to allow her own life to be forfeit instead, to save his own. He himself had lost his mother at a young age… so realizing, right there and then, why Tohokari grew up the way that he did; just from this one meeting with this woman… it touched him. "Okay...I will, ma'am." Edge said nodding, pocketing the envelope. THIS was a promise he was resolved to keep… no matter what.

The plane flew through the state and arrived at the District of Columbia, finding all of America's national monuments from the Washington monument to the Lincoln memorial in ruins. A flare went up at that point.

"That would be our comrades, trying to liberate the East Coast." Mora stated, slowly bringing the plane down near the ruins of the Smithsonian.

It came to a halt and everyone disembarked, Michael tossing Edge a pistol as they armed themselves for combat. They slowly left, expecting an attack, but relieved when none came.

"Why didn't we just teleport here?" Edge asked.

"I would prefer to get the attention of our friends." Mora replied.

"And you got it."

The group wheeled around and saw the resistance: Ranger, Tal, Dakota, Phoenix, Airnaruto, and X Prodigy. The Hollow Devil and Angelic DJ glared at each other for a second.

"Ranger, toughing it out as usual." Edge grinned.

"I have that reputation." Ranger shrugged. "...Wait, who's the runt?" Edge's eye began to twitch wildly at the nickname. But he knew if he tried to clobber him for it… well, he got his butt handed to him by Ranger every time they fought in HIS timeline. Here, without his full power… He shuddered a little at the mere thought of it.

"The Balances are leaving this world." Mora said.

"Only makes our job easier." Phoenix shrugged, flexing her Power Gauntlet.

"And the minute they're done with the reason they're gone, they'll just come right back and wipe this ragtag band out." Drake stated.

"We intercepted a signal ordering all Balances to go to Disney Castle." Airnaruto said, "Not to mention that they captured someone in Boston. He was ordered to be warped there as well for questioning."

"Crap!" Edge cursed, "They got Syndicate!"

"Then we'll go to Disney Castle, save him, and stop this war in one go." DJ stated.

"All in favor?" Ranger asked his group.

"Aye." Said Tal, Dakota, and Airnaruto.

"All opposed?"

"Nay." Said X and Phoenix.

"Motion passes, we're going with." Ranger nodded.

"Deathly Soldier." Mora said.

Deathly Soldier nodded before sweeping his cloak around the group, causing them to vanish. Edge only had time to reflect that it was a rather easy sell for them.

Fictron-held Konoha...

"The Balances are waiting at Disney Castle." Dimensiondude reported as the Knights gathered in front of an army of over twenty-thousand Frontliners.

"Then we just go through, wipe them out, and get our home back." SK stated, fingering the blade of his ax.

"Prepare the portal devices." TL said, "Tomorrow, we go to battle."

"Yes, Lord Ultima Master." The other Knights said. The Frontliners began cheering as they lifted their halberds into the air.

TLSoulDude: _**What did you expect,**_

_**From these back-stabbing heathens?**_

_**Their whole disgusting race is just a curse.**_

_**Her hair is deathly-white,**_

_**Only good when she has died.**_

_**They're monsters as we've seen, and WORSE.**_

Army: _**They're savages**_

_**Savages**_

TLSoulDude: _**They're not even human.**_

Army: _**Savages**_

_**Savages**_

TLSoulDude: _**Should've done this before.**_

_**They stole from you and me, which means they must be evil.**_

_**We must sound the drums of war.**_

Army: _**They're savages**_

_**Savages**_

_**Dirty Balance devils!**_

_**Now, we sound the drums of war!**_

Balance-held Disney Castle...

"All the citizens have been evacuated, Hikari-chan." Anemine reported as the Balance Queen began walking through the halls.

"Less citizens in the crossfire." Hikari said, "This isn't their fight."

"The vampire has refused to break about where the Life Aura is." Lucifer said as he went to his queen's side, joined by Ucha, Ruka, Akita, and Kyokichi.

"It matters little." Hikari stated, "When the Fictronians arrive, they will meet death."

Hikari: _**It's just as I said,**_

_**The under-dwellers are demons.**_

_**The only thing they feel at all is hate.**_

Ruka: _**All their powers do is hide**_

_**That they're empty all inside.**_

Lucifer: _**But their slaughter will be just great!**_

The Balances stepped out onto a balcony, where a large army of theirs waited in the town, prepared for combat.

Army: _**They're savages**_

_**Savages**_

Hikari: _**They're not even human.**_

Army: _**Savages**_

_**Savages**_

Hikari: _**Killers to the core.**_

Lucifer: _**They're different from us,**_

_**Which means they can't be trusted.**_

Hikari: _**We must sound the drums of war.**_

Army: _**They're savages**_

_**Savages**_

Balances: _**We won't leave even one.**_

_**Now we sound the drums of war!**_

With the Fictronians, the soldiers all prepared for battle as D-Dude finished the final touches on a massive cannon.

Army: _**Savages**_

_**Savages**_

Silent Keyblader: _**Let's go kill a few, men!**_

Army: _**Savages**_

_**Savages**_

TLSoulDude: _**Now, it's up to you, men!**_

Armies: _**Savages**_

_**Savages**_

_**They're not even human.**_

_**Now, we sound the drums...**_

Frontliners and Sannin prepared their armor as they stepped into formation for their respective armies.

Armies: _**Of...**_

TL and Hikari both drew their swords with rage-filled eyes.

Armies: _**WAR!**_

Magical interference made appearing in Disney Town rather difficult. Add that to the Cornerstone of Light and Deathly Soldier barely got them to the world in one piece. However, they saw that, as the sun began to break, a massive, purple portal opened up.

"Crap's about to hit the fan." Edge growled, twirling his pistol around…

The Fictronian army stood before the giant portal.

TLSoulDude: _**This will be the day...**_

"Move out, men!" he shouted. The army began to march directly into the portal.

Hikari saw the portal open up and an icy look crossed her face.

Hikari: _**This will be the morning...**_

"Take no prisoners." She said to her army as they began darting between buildings.

Armies: _**We will see them dying in the dust...**_

The assembled Author Fighters began preparing their weapons, Mora getting extra shells for his cannons, Ranger making some more arrows, Airnaruto sharpening a ninjato he had, and Edge making an improvised spear.

Edge: _**No idea what we can do,**_

_**Still I know we've got to try...**_

The Fictronian army emerged from the portal.

Fictronians: _**Now, we make them pay...**_

When they were finished, the Fighters began running as fast as they could.

Edge: _**Now, our feet will fly...**_

The Balances hid behind the houses, ready for the Frontliners to pass.

Balances: _**Now, without a warning...**_

A figure in the shadows slunk through, a wicked smile on his face.

Figure: _**The slaughter will be great!**_

Armies: _**Now, we leave them blood and bone and rust.**_

Edge: _**If there's a God in the sky...**_

Armies: _**It's them or us...**_

Edge: _**Just don't let it be too late...**_

A Balance fired an arrow, hitting a Frontliner in the eye. The rest of the soldiers were alerted and hefted up their shields.

Armies: _**They're just a bunch of**_

_**Filthy, stinking**_

_**Savages!**_

_**Savages!**_

Balances: _**Demons!**_

Fictronians: _**Devils!**_

"KILL THEM!" TL and Hikari shouted, thrusting out their swords as their armies charged.

Armies: _**Savages!**_

_**Savages!**_

_**What are we waiting for?!**_

_**Destroy their evil race**_

_**Until there's not a trace left!**_

_**We will sound the drums of war!**_

Figure: _**Oh, the sound**_

_**Of the drums of war!**_

Edge: _**Is the death of all we love**_

_**Carried on the drumming of...**_

All: _**WAR!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven...

The Balance and Fictronian armies collided. Sannin and Fictronian soldiers were dropping everywhere. SK was leading the charge, keeping his Warrior's Spirit power alive, blocking out pain and leaving him a complete berserker. Balances were throwing out bursts of magic, bouncing off Frontliner shields. Considering their lack of long-range weapons, the Frontliners had to keep marching forward in order to get closer as arrows began bringing them down.

The Knights, however, broke rank and began running into the Balance forces. Lunatic hurled his chakram, hitting one in the face as D-Dude and Dez began spewing torrents of flames. Fipp swung his Sword of Storms and sent a burst of lightning out.

However, the conflict soon ended as a burst of light radiated from the sky. Angelic DJ slowly descended, wings spread wide.

"_And when I have inflicted my revenge, they will know I am the Lord._" He said.

"Drama queen." shouted a voice.

The armies looked over and saw the gathered Author Fighters and Assassins.

"Stop this war!" Dakota shouted, "You're destroying the entire universe."

"Don't worry, we will stop." TL said, holding up his left arm, "As soon as every Balance's blood has been spilled."

TL's bluish-green Aura Arm flew from his hand towards the group, who dodged and landed on the ground. Ranger notched an arrow.

"New plan." Ranger stated, "Kill as many of both sides until they realize it's not worth the effort."

Ranger began firing arrows into their midst as Michael began opening-fire with his shotgun.

"Kcarc Dnourg!" Poz shouted, waving his arms. The earth began splitting apart, sending soldiers from both sides into an abyss.

Yukari brought the hilt of Kusanagi down onto the ground.

"KUSANAGI NAGINATA!" she shouted, pulling it up as the hilt began to extend until the handle was about four feet long. She began spinning it before slashing at oncoming soldiers.

Kitten thrust out her hands and sent a burst of ice at a group of Frontliners. The burst was met with a torrent of fire as Lunatic stood before her.

"Fire and ice, you know which wins." Lunatic said, making rapid hand-signs.

"Unless I can get you faster, spikes." Kitten said, holding up her hands. A blast of icy air flew from her hand, knocking the ninja away.

X Prodigy lunged at Ruka as the two began exchanging blows. Dakota yelled as she grew short fur, her face grew into a muzzle, and she took on a more lupine appearance.

"Don't die on me, we haven't gotten to the third date yet." Tal said, firing his Westar pistols.

"Not the time." Dakota growled before jumping at an oncoming squad of Balances.

"Fight your way to the leaders." Mora said, readying his cannons, "Once we get TL and Hikari, this war's over."

The Balances and Fictronians, however, seemed to simply split attention between their new adversaries and each other. Through the portal, more Fictronians began marching through...one squad in particular being led by Blacknova.

"Air, think you can handle Blackie?" Edge asked, pointing at Blacknova with one of his spears.

"I can try." Air nodded, running for the tux-clad Fictronian.

"DON'T LET HIM TOUCH YOU!" Edge shouted, before sprinting on ahead.

Meanwhile, Hikari was slashing through Frontliners. She jumped over one's shield before stabbing him in the eye before running at another and swiftly cutting his throat. TL looked at her as his eyes turned scarlet. He roared as he charged, running through a Balance with his short sword and pulping another with his Aura Arm. The two collided as they began slashing at each other, narrowly dodging the strikes. TL dodged a slash before throwing rocks at Hikari with his levitation, knocking her back. She got to her feet and used waterbending to rocket herself at the hedgehog, knocking the two into the castle, smashing through the walls. The two were knocked apart, but Hikari recovered faster, springing to her feet and slamming her foot down on TL's chest. The Fictronian grabbed her leg with his right hand and sent a jolt of electricity through her. She spasmed for a second, which allowed TL to knock her off and slam her into the ground with his Aura Arm. He jumped at her, but she quickly rolled out of the way and kicked him away. TL grabbed onto a wall and jumped back at her, rubbing his hands together as purple energy began sparking from them. Hikari drew her wand out at that point.

"STUPEFY!" she shouted.

"STATIC PULSE!" TL shouted, thrusting out his hands.

A red fireball met with violet energy and exploded, knocking the two back. The two quickly regained their bearings before circling each other, searching for a weak point. TL held up his left arm as his UFO Short Sword sprung into his hand.

"You murdered my father, TL." Hikari snarled.

"It was an accident, Hikari." TL growled, "What about YOU? You wear Učitel's medallion like a trophy."

"No, a warning." Hikari stated as the two lunged at each other, clashing their blades against each other.

Hikari deflected the blow and slashed at the hedgehog, narrowly missing him as he stabbed at her. She side-stepped and brought her sword down. TL blocked the strike and began getting closer.

"I can't believe I ever loved you." He growled.

"I was about to say the same thing." Hikari said, sweeping a free hand around and using water to hit TL into another chamber.

The hedgehog slowly regained himself, but suddenly froze, gripped by something. Not far away, Mora and the other members were waiting.

"Think you can take her?" Mora asked, looking at Phoenix.

"Yeah." Phoenix nodded, holding up her hand. With a flash of light, her Keyblade appeared in her hand.

"Alright." Mora said, lunging at TL as Phoenix ran at Hikari.

Hikari brought up Twinsegia to block Phoenix's strike and kicked her aside. Phoenix caught herself and brought her gauntlet down, cracking the floor and sending Hikari down a hole before jumping after her.

Mora grabbed TL in a headlock, but the Fictronian broke the lock and slammed him into a wall. He thrust his right hand out and sent a wave of razor-sharp red crystals at the mutant. Mora heel-stomped the hedgehog and ducked under the strike before pulling out his hand-cannons and firing.

Meanwhile, Edge was searching the castle, trying to find any trace of Syndicate. He found a room and flung open the door, finding a dark room with the vampire strapped to a metal table. A tray lay not far away, an assortment of the items required to kill vampires lay on it. Burn marks all over TSS' body had shown that he had been put through some painful sessions.

"Hikari allowed THIS?" Edge asked, cutting the straps with a knife before letting the vampire fall to the ground, breathing shallowly.

"She WOULD in this time." Came an all-too-familiar voice. Edge wheeled around and saw The Face, leaning against the doorway and sipping hot chocolate, "I've been waiting for hours, this is my fourth cup of cocoa. I'd offer you some, but this is the last of it."

"Face." He snarled.

"Me." Face smirked, "Love what you did with the place, I must admit. Really original!"

"This is all YOUR fault, you death-worshipping GARBAGE!" Edge shouted, lunging at Face, who casually side-stepped.

"My tattoo, remember?" Face asked, holding up his right hand to show a three-star tattoo on his palm. The points stood for strength, speed, and stamina. By touching one, he could momentarily increase that attribute tenfold.

Edge roared before firing his pistol at the Anti-Author, who dodged the bullets easily. The woes of being an awful shot. While the two were busy fighting, TSS' scarlet eyes opened wide and he flew out. He searched the battlefield and quickly found Lucifer, surrounded by a pile of dead Fictronians, including Silent Keyblader. He screeched before flying down and catching the Balance around the neck.

"I'm awake now, Lucifer." He snarled as Lucifer tried struggling free. TSS opened his mouth and every single tooth he had began sharpening until it looked like he had a mouth full of steak knives, "And I hold grudges!"

He bit into the neck as Lucifer let out a scream of pain.

Airnaruto was slashing at Blacknova, who blocked every attack. He knocked the ninja away, who caught himself with airbending before holding up his hand, making a Rasenshuriken, which he hurled at the Fictronian. Blacknova held out his hands and the Rasengan variant was simply absorbed into him. Air snarled before Blacknova hurled the absorbed chakra at him, knocking him aside. He then felt a series of blasts fire at him. Not far away, Michael and Tal were shooting at him.

"Dang Fictorian, why won't ya DIE?" Michael growled as he began reloading rounds into his gun.

In the blink of an eye, Blacknova was in front of them. With a slash, he cut through Michael's shotgun and promptly stuck his hand through his chest. Tal resumed firing with a plasma rifle. Blacknova took the blasts and began throwing blows, with glanced off Tal's Mandalorian armor. The Fictronain made to make another shot, but was grabbed by a set of hands and got plowed into the ground, TSS behind him, his burns healed over.

"Thanks for that." Tal said, firing a blast at Blacknova's head, splattering his brains across the ground, "Like your style. Pity we never teamed up while the universe wasn't going to Hell."

"Syndicate and Tal, sounds catchy." TSS said, "Now, go and-"

An explosion shattered all sound. Angelic DJ and Sakkee were fighting, Kee with her two long knives out and her eyes glowing green.

"Surrender, Knight." DJ ordered, "You cannot hope to defeat a General of Heaven!"

"If I can see you coming, I can." Sakkee stated as DJ flew at him.

Elsewhere, Phoenix and Hikari's fight led them outside. Phoenix uprooted a tree and hurled it at Hikari, who cleaved through it. Phoenix made to punch the Balance Queen, but the blow was dodged and Hikari slashed, catching Phoenix on the side. The Keyblade wielder clutched at the bleeding wound before stabbing with her Keyblade, knocking Hikari away.

"GRAVIGA!" she shouted, pointing the Keyblade at Hikari, who rolled out of the way of the spell and ran at her again.

Deathly Soldier and Kyokichi were exchanging blows by throwing dark magic at each other.

"You are aware of what your actions will cause." Soldier said, "Why fight, knowing you will cause the deaths of billions?"

"Because I still love my queen." Kyokichi replied, catching Soldier in the chest.

"Blind love never leads to anything constructive." Soldier stated, his cloak wrapping around Kyokichi and lifting him off the ground, "You will be much safer in the Underworld."

Soldier sank into the shadows, taking Kyokichi with him.

Drake and Ucha began fighting, slashing with swords.

"Your kind is all but gone, Darkstar." Ucha said, deflecting the strike, "Why continue?"

"...Because there is nothing left for me to lose," Drake asked, sending a blast of dark energy at the Balance with his free hand.

Ranger, meanwhile, had gone into close combat and was fighting Dez. Dezblade slashed with his dual-kama while Ranger slashed with his swords. Dez jumped away and released a burst of fire. Ranger rolled away and threw a dagger at the Knight, who deflected the strike and ran at the Twilight, releasing a burst of flame as he did so. Ranger jumped over and began firing with a pistol. However, before he landed, he felt like he was punched. He saw a Balance arrow sticking out of his gut. He fell to the ground, blood pouring from it. Dez walked over and stood above him.

"Pass in peace, noble fighter." Dez said, "None will do you further harm while I'm here."

"Big...mistake..." Ranger coughed, "I'm not above dirty tactics..."

He held his pistol up to Dez's face. The Fictronian Knight only had enough time for his eyes to go wide before a bullet flew through his eye and knock him to the ground, dead.

"...Codes of honor never…work in your favor… in the heat of battle..." Ranger smirked as he coughed out more blood before falling down, world fading to black.

Edge and Face's conflict had led them to the very roof, Edge slashing with his spear and the Face simply dodging. His attitude only made the leonine Author Fighter madder, it was like the Anti-Author was toying with him. However, when he made a thrust with his spear, Face dodged and came up with a punch to his gut.

"C'mon, put 'em up!" Face said as Edge clutched his gut. The leonine didn't have time to respond as Face punched him in the face before tripping him and stomping on his gut, "THREE! TWO! ONE! THE FACE IS CHAMPION OF THE WORLD!"

Edge looked over in his pain, down at the scene unfolding. The once-magnificent castle was filled with holes and the surrounding town was rubble. Dakota was dead with a silver arrow in her back, Ucha had just run Drake through, and DJ had just cleave through Kee with his ax. Tal was flying around on his jetpack before String tackled him out of the air. Tal tried firing, but String grabbed his hand and blaster before promptly crushing both. When the two hit the ground, she began punching him with such force that his helmet crumpled like a tin can and he lay motionless. X Prodigy hoisted Ruka up before running her through. His victory was short-lived as a Frontliner chopped into his shoulder with a halberd.

"Wh...what did you do to the world?" Edge asked.

"Who, ME?" Face asked, innocently, "I didn't do anything. I just came along for the ride. It was all YOU."

"Me...?" Edge asked, yes widening in shock, staggering up only for Face to kick him down again.

"Think, Simba, isn't there anything you could've done in this past?" Face asked, "Any little good deed you might have done?"

"I stopped the war..." Edge groaned, "I kept Azazel from coming here. I saved everyone who died..."

"Give the man his thousand dollars! He has less than two hours to spend it, though." Face said, clapping.

"No..." Edge choked out, getting to his hands only for Face to stomp on his back, "It wouldn't have changed anything that happened before that! DJ's powers, CM's arrival, Kitty's past, this whole war!"

"I arrived about six months before you did and pondered that point, myself." Face nonchalantly began, "I figured that time's like the sound barrier. Breaking it would probably make a time boom, little ripples that shift things a tiny bit, but enough. Like, say, a Fictronian portal aimed for the human world, but getting the Balance Realm, knocking a scythe off course just a little bit, shifting a shuriken so it hits the son rather than the mother, or making a dragon or a sniper change their minds."

Edge grabbed his spear, but Face cut through the tip with one of his rotary blades.

"I...I just wanted to stop that." Edge said.

"How heroic." Face taunted in a sing-song voice before saying, "Oh wait. You didn't stop those planes from hitting the World Trade Center, make sure Stalin never became leader of the USSR, or even stop that bullet from hitting Archduke Ferdinand. You went with the people killed by that war caused by Azazel, shattering history in an act of selfishness. The world's been twisted into a nightmare teetering on the edge of destruction, but it doesn't matter as long as YOU have a clear conscience! If I knew that heroics would cause this much damage, I would've joined your side LONG ago!"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve...

TSS looked up and saw what was going on. He looked around to see a few people gathered by Edge and the others fighting. He flew over and grabbed who he could-Kitten, Poz, Yukari, and DJ.

"You four, go through that portal and stop the Fictronian weapon before it fires." TSS ordered.

"How about a 'please'?" Kitten asked. TSS simply shoved her through the portal.

"Anyone else want to argue?" he snarled.

"I've gotta sober up now..." Poz groaned as Yukari led him through the portal, followed by DJ.

TSS looked at the top of the castle and flew into the air, dodging the oncoming arrows.

Meanwhile, TL and Mora continued their fight. Mora fired his shotguns at TL, who caught the shots with his telekinesis and caused the shot to simple fall to the ground before kicking Mora in the face. Mora drew his swords and began slashing at the Ultima Master, catching his hat off his head, but meeting an open-fisted punch to the face, knocking him down. TL drew his UFO Short Sword and stabbed the mutant in the gut.

Hikari and Phoenix continued their duel as Hikari took advantage of Phoenix's injuries to make more slashes at her. Phoenix yelled as she threw a punch at Hikari will all her remaining strength. The blow hit Hikari in the gut and flung her away.

"Least...I got that much..." she panted before exhaustion and blood loss took their toll.

"NO!" Edge screamed before Face grabbed his head and slammed it into the ground.

"You have lost, Mutant." TL said, pulling his sword out. Mora felt his heartbeat quicken as blood spurted from the wound, "Die happy, knowing I will make sure you're remembered for your noble attempt."

"CHAOS SCEPTER BLAST!"

A burst of magic hit TL in the chest and sent him flying away. The remaining Fictron Knights began to converge on Mora, but a burst of violet energy appeared, sending them flying away. Appearing in the center was ChaosMagemon.

"You...came back..." Mora gasped.

"I thought I should Digivolve to my best form." CM said, kneeling at Mora. Mora coughed up blood and lay still, "Friends..."

CM hung his head at that point, mourning the loss of one of his few friends in this world.

Meanwhile, TL growled as he stood up. He yelled as a blade slid through his chest, splattering the ground with Fictorian blood. Hikari drew Twinsegia out.

"For my father." She said, sheathing her blade.

"Is this where you ask me to surrender?" TL growled, blood pouring from his wound as he held up his right hand, "As if you expect me to think that all the sons and daughters of Fictron will be spared?"

"No." Hikari said, "Your species as a whole will be allowed to go on, but the sons and daughters of Fictron will all die." Hikari lifted her wand and sent red sparks into the sky.

In the chamber with Ross, the Pokemorph was returned to consciousness as pain pierced his body. Energy was siphoned from him as a cannon's barrel appeared from the ground.

"The portals you use to jump from world to world will be your demise." Hikari said, "Wherever your armies are coming from, the Pokemorph's energies will wipe them out."

TL looked around, seeing Balances, Fictron Knights, and Author Fighters alike lying dead across the battleground. He closed his eyes.

"Then there will be no glorious victor." TL said, touching his medallion with his left arm as a long, jagged crystal formed him his right hand, "For the final glory of Fictron, I spit my last breath at you."

TL wheeled around and hurled the crystal dart at Hikari, hitting her in the chest. The motion was all he could muster. The two fell facing each other as their bodies ran dry.

In Konoha, the four agents had fought through the guards as fast as they could. They arrived in a chamber, where Naruto was being held.

"Dik eht esaeler enihcam." Poz ordered, flicking his fingers. Nothing happened, "Must be magic-proof..."

"Move." Yukari said, drawing her sword and slashing through the restraints.

However, Naruto's eyes went wide as red energy began flowing from him.

"That's not a good sign." DJ said.

"Father, you killed us all." Kitten snarled.

A barrel appeared out of the roof and fired a burst of red energy, meeting white Chaos energy in the portal.

Back in Disney Castle, the cannon had already fired. Face and Edge looked at the portal as it began shifting between red, white, and violet.

"End of the universe and we both have a top-notch view." Face laughed, munching on some popcorn before offering the bag to Edge, "Want some?"

"But you'll die, too, Face!" Edge snarled.

"Hmm...cons, my death and the universe ends." Face said, counting on his hands, "Pros, my taunts had better results than I could have ever imagined, I see three sides kill each other, I get to WITNESS the world being destroyed, and I didn't have to lift a finger to do it. Worth it. And you can't escape with that little doohickey. Not enough energy to-"

"Shut up." growled a voice. Someone grabbed The Face by the hair and promptly hurled him over the side.

Face cackled, audibly, as he fell. A distant, ominous crunching noise was heard. Edge looked over and saw TSS.

"He talks too much." He growled, helping Edge to his feet.

"Y-you killed him." Edge said. "...Nice work…"

"We haven't got time for this." TSS snarled. He opened his mouth and reached inside. He began retching before he spat out a glowing, purple item. A Life Aura, "Hikari was planning to use this to super-charge her cannon. Not that it would have made a difference, the universe still ends anyway."

"You ATE it?" Edge asked.

"Circumstances called for a little improvisation." TSS replied, putting the Aura next to a watch-like device on Edge's wrist, "Now, get back and stop this world from happening! And close that damn portal behind you!"

Edge saw as the portal turned purest white and began releasing energy.

"Go. NOW." TSS ordered.

"Thank you." Edge said, opening a green portal and jumping in, closing it just as his foot left.

As the resulting explosion of energy was released, the Fictorian portal caused it to appear in every world that the Fictronian armies appeared in. In Konoha, Kitten, Poz, and Yukari only had time to let out yells of shock as they were disintegrated by the energy. DJ, being immortal as an angel, was returned to Heaven.

In Disney Castle, the remaining fighters were consumed by it as were the bodies of the combatants, from the soldiers to the Author Fighters to the higher Balances to the Fictron Knights to their leaders. CM remained by Mora's body as he was promptly deleted by the burst. TSS simply closed his eyes and let the energy wipe his being from existence.

The energized explosion ripped through the multiverse, knocking entire worlds and planets aside as the energy was released. Most were destroyed on impact, those untouched were thrown out of orbit, turning into lifeless balls of ice or flying into the sun.

This universe had been destroyed...but there was still hope.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen...

Edge floated through a green void. Images of other multiverses flashed through his mind. He saw the FAF as a ragtag group that just survived a nuclear war. In the ruins of Los Angeles, statues of Ross, a few Darknesses, Assassins, and GSSpiritDude were raised as Hikari and DarkPaladinmon looked over the city, which was under reconstruction after a despotic Darkside reign. Another reality showed the Author Fighters as masked vigilantes in a world ruled by a corrupt, totalitarian bureaucracy. In a third one, law-keepers in the Old West. In another one, they were a team of super-powered villains, only challenged by a heroic Drake Darkstar and other such villains-turned-heroes. In a fifth one, they were clad in Greek armor as they fought monsters like Medusa and the Minotaur. In another one, they had all come to resemble various Disney characters. Another reality took place in the Depression as they fought mobsters armed with Tommy Guns. In another, they were clad in samurai outfits, sworn to serve EmperorMagemon. A ninth image had them fighting Nazis in what looked like the Normandy Invasion. Several other images flashed through his mind, but he shook his head. He had to save the universe HE came from.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a small flash of light appear. The force of the light rocketed him forward. He flew around, keeping a wary eye. He eventually caught sight of The Face flying through the portal. Oddly enough, he seemed to be singing Mephistopheles' Return by the Trans-Siberian Orchestra.

Face: I don't know what I'm thinking, because all that I see

Is his face, grinning Mephistoph-

"Out of the way, clownface!" Edge shouted kicking Face away as he passed.

"AU REVOIR!" Face screamed as he hurled through the void and seemed to fall into the WWII reality.

"EDGE!" Edge shouted as he flew towards his younger self, "STOP! YOU'LL KILL EVERYONE!"

The two Edges began to approach the younger Edge's destination: when the gateways were being formed.

"EDGE!" Edge screamed.

The younger Edge looked over and asked, "What the-?" As the older Edge got closer, the younger Edge sent a burst of electricity at him, knocking him back, "Get away!"

The older Edge yelled as he flew back, but quickly regained his bearing. He flew back and began getting closer to his younger self and lunged at him. Just as the scene unfolding before them became visible, Edge tackled his younger self and pulled him back. The older Edge had tears in his eyes as his younger self struggled to get at it.

"I'm so sorry..." he mumbled. "But this… is for your own good…"

A burst of light radiated from the void and Edge knew no more.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen...

Edge groaned as he woke up. He yelled as he felt grass on his face. He looked around. It was bright green and this was...

"California?" he asked, looking around. He held up his hands as electricity began flowing through them. It was back…his Mana was back! And that meant! He let out a yell of joy as he jumped up and began running around. He found the usual FAF get-together areas and saw DJ and Mora having some pizza, "DJ! MORA!"

He hugged the two before jumping away, whooping.

"Did he get into D-Dude's test formulas again?" DJ asked.

"If he did, why didn't he invite ME?" Mora asked.

CM and Hikari were having ice cream not far away.

"GUYS!" Edge shouted, kissing both on the cheeks, "IT'S SO GREAT TO SEE YOU!" Edge ran away, whooping and howling like a monkey.

"Did Edge just kiss me?" ChaosMagemon asked, looking confused.

"What's gotten into Edge-san?" Hikari asked.

"Dunno." Said TL as he swung down from a ledge, all the while upside-down and with the bottom of an ice cream cone in his mouth.

CM stammered at TL's entrance before asking, "Why do you do that?"

Edge then saw Kitty and ran straight at her, catching her in a tight hug.

"KITTY!" he exclaimed, "I missed you SO much!"

"Um...it's only been five minutes, Edge." Kitty said, looking confused.

"If that's Edge, tell him to RETURN MY FREAKING PORTAL DEVICE." Came Rook's irritated voice, "And a punch for me!"

Edge took the device off his wrist and handed it to Kitty.

"The Assassins still hang out in Tokyo, right?" Edge asked.

Tokyo, Japan...

Edge took a ship to Japan and promptly tracked down the Assassins as fast as possible. Entering into their HQ, he saw Sogekihei the sniper firing her rifle at a target as Zchazz wailed on a punching-bag. Glory-Feather the part-Gryphon was practicing wind spells as Dark-Blaze the part-Dragon worked on some explosive. Kali, the Indian-Japanese martial artist delivered a series of kicks to a dummy as Sasori knocked it around so far that all Edge could see was it getting knocked around. Poz, meanwhile, was drinking Diet Coke.

"It's not the the same." He groaned, falling onto the desk.

Edge walked over and saw Tohokari Kotetsu, the team's half-Darkness leader, meditating.

"Tohokari?" Edge asked.

"Who does it look like?" Tohokari asked, looking over with an irritated look.

"Well, I kinda messed up history for a bit and met your mother." Edge said, pulling out an envelope. He saw Tohokari suddenly reach for his blade, wincing. 'Okay, okay, no, not a wise choice to start a conversation with!' "She wanted me to give you this."

Tohokari took it and saw the name was his own and in his mother's handwriting. He took it and opened it up. He read it and his eyes seemed to water.

"Get out...NOW." he ordered.

Edge did so, nearly running into Kali. He always figured she and Tohokari had a thing for each other.

"He's not used to showing emotion." She said, "Do not take it personally. I am sure he is very grateful."

"Tell him he's welcome...and that it's not the end of the world." Edge smiled, walking out.

Los Angeles, California...

Edge returned to the FAF HQ and came across TSS. He promptly explained the entire story.

"So, after the talk I gave you, you wound up going back in time and stopping Azazel's invasion before it began, and wound up completely altering the timeline?" TSS asked.

"And nearly destroyed the universe while I was at it." Edge replied.

"THIS is why you should think before you act." the SWAT-clad vampire scoffed.

"But it made me realize what you tried telling me." Edge said, "I can't save everyone, which makes the times I DO save people all the better. Azazel's war still happened and millions died, but I saved trillions by making things back to normal."

"Good job, kid." TSS said, smirking.

"And...thanks for everything." Edge said, "If it weren't for you, I would've died like everyone else back there."

"You're welcome, I guess." TSS said, turning and leaving.

Edge smiled, but his thoughts turned inwards. He probably shouldn't tell people about the other realities he saw. Something in his gut told him it had to be like that. He just smiled. Everything was back to normal and the universe wasn't about to be destroyed.

All was well...

In the recesses of the multiverse, the potential energy from the history Edge wiped out formed another universe in the infinite array of possibilities. It wasn't the hellhole world Edge had wiped out, far from it. It was a world much like the one he recreated. The players were familiar, but different. This world was just beginning...

The End

or...

The Beginning

Theme Song: Dreams of an Absolution by Lee Brotherton and Jun Senoue

Cast:

Lion's Edge: Josh Keaton

The Face: Derek Stephen Prince

In the night-light, do you see what you dream?

All your troubles, are they all what they seem?

Look around you, then you may realize

All the creatures saw with the light.

The Shadow Syndicate: Crispin Freeman

Shadow-DJ/Angelic-DJ: Will Friedle

And I might know of our future,

But then, you still control the past.

Only you know if you'll be together.

Only you know if we shall last!

Mora Nara: Scott Menville

TLSoulDude: Eric Vale

In the night-light, do you still feel your pain?

For the valor you waited, never came!

If you were able, would you go change the past?

There's a furball with one last chance!

Hikari Ino: Stephanie Sheh

Drake Darkstar: Scottie Ray

And I might know of our future,

But then you still control the past.

Only you know if you'll be together,

Tonight!

DarkMagicianmon/ChaosMagemon: Christian Bale

Kitten Hachi-Chan: Michelle Ruff

Cause every night I will save your life!

And every night I will be with you!

Cause every night I still lay awake,

And I dream of an absolution!

Cause every night I will make it right!

And every night I will come to you!

But every night it just stays the same,

In my dream of an absolution!

Yukari Kotetsu: Maria Canals

Michael Tsutsu: Bruce Campbell

In the night-light, do you see what you dream?

All your triumph, and all you'll ever be?

Look around you, then you may realize,

Happiness lies trapped in misery!

Poz Hebereke: Quinton Flynn

Angelic Soldier/Deathly Soldier: Nolan North

And who knows what of our future?

We can all try to change the past.

Only you know if you'll be together,

Tonight!

Ranger24: Yuri Lowenthal

PhoenixoftheDarkness: Dakota Fanning

Cause every night I will save your life!

And every night I will be with you!

Cause every night I still lay awake,

And I dream of an absolution!

Dakota Campbell: Jennifer Hale

Airnaruto45: Kevin Conroy

'Cause every night I will make it right!

And every night I will come to you!

But every night it just stays the same,

In my dream of an absolution!

Tal Ordo: Travis Willingham

X Prodigy: Liam O'Brien

Cause every night I will save your life,

And every night I will be with you!

Cause every night I still lay awake,

And I dream of an absolution!

Blacknova: Hugo Weaving

Lucifer: Brad Swaile

Cause every night I will make it right,

And every night I will come to you!

But every night it just stays the same,

In my dream of an absolution!

Ray Phoenix: Steve Blum

TemhotaTech: Scott McNeil

And you'll see (And you'll see)

What you'll be (What you'll be)

And you'll see

All you can (All you can)

And every night (And every night)

And every night (And every night)

And every night (And every night)

I will dream (I will dream)

And you'll see (And you'll see)

That this is my dream (What you'll be)

And you'll see

Every night

I will always dream (Cause every night)

Sovereign64: Troy Baker

And every night

And every night

I will dream (I will dream)


End file.
